Ranger's Christmas Wish
by writersblock24
Summary: On the way home from a mission, Ranger gets a look at his future in order to change his past and get his wish.  Babe, rating for later.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! I'm back. I have an idea of where this story is going, but not something concrete, so I hope you'll all be patient if there is a long time in between chapters. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Forest Gump said that life was like a box of chocolates. You never knew what you were going to get until you try one.

And I agree with that one hundred percent.

I never wanted to be an Army Ranger; but it just spiraled out of my control. I was just another cocky twenty year old, thinking that I was invincible.

Now, looking back, I realize that it wasn't entirely true. I wasn't invincible. That I could've been six feet under already, and I wouldn't have anything to my name. I would become another soldier that would be forgotten.

But that was all about to change.

The first time I thought about joining the army was when I was ten. My mother was driving me home from school after I had gotten into another fight. I could feel her piercing stare reach me when she took her eyes off the road.

She sighed. "Stop pouting. You look like I'm going to take you home and beat you."

"It wasn't my fault."

She glanced at me. "You say that every time."

I looked at her, pleading to understand. "And it's true! They started it!"

"Carlos, they were in the seventh grade! You shouldn't be fighting with kids older than you. You could've gotten hurt!"

I looked down at my hands and said nothing.

She sighed again. "Your father didn't teach you to fight people, he taught you to walk away. Be the bigger man. He wouldn't be happy to hear about this." She made the sign of the cross, like she did when she talked about any of our dead relatives.

My father had passed away three years ago, from a drive by. He was picking up groceries and was gunned down by accident.

Killed because his kids wanted ice cream.

"Maybe I should send you to live with your grandmother." My mother said, shaking her head.

I lifted my head again. "What? No! I don't want to live with Grandma Rosa!" Being the oldest boy, I felt it was my responsibility to take care of my younger siblings, no matter what.

And my mother knew this. "No one can replace your father. You especially."

"But…"

"You're just a boy, Carlos!" She yelled. We were parked in the driveway. "I know you feel the need to take care of the family, but that isn't your job! You're ten! Your only job is to get dirty playing with your friends, not trying to get a job!"

I mentally grinned at that one. I was almost hired at the convenience store until my mother walked in and dragged me out by the ear. I was eight.

She turned in her seat. "What was this one about?"

I shook my head.

"Carlos, tell me."

Knowing it was better to just get it out now, I said, "they called you a whore."

"What? Why?"

"Because you've been seen leaving the houses of so many men, that they thought they could pool their money together and buy a date from you."

She sighed. "Do you know what a 'whore' is?"

I shook my head. I had a small idea, but the details were still a little fuzzy.

"You know how I'm a housekeeper?"

I nodded.

"I'm just doing my job, Carlos. I'm seen leaving a lot of houses because I clean a lot of houses. That's all. Nothing else is going on."

"You're not cheating on Papi?" Even though he was dead, I still thought of my parents as married.

She nodded. "Carlos, I love you. And your father was the love of my life. When you find the woman you'll spend the rest of your life with, you'll understand."

I wrinkled my nose. "Eww, girls are gross."

She gave me a small smile. "Well, usually when you find her, you'll stop thinking girls are gross."

I nodded again. She patted my shoulder and we went inside. My uncle, who was serving in the army, had come home for a visit. I was amazed at how he carried himself and how everyone treated him. It was like he was someone special. Important.

And I knew that was what I was going to do to help my family. They were treated like the best of the best. I thought that if I was in the army, I could help my sisters, my brother and my mother. My Uncle talked about how he could give my aunt and cousin the world. I figured that because of the army, he could live a very comfortable life. And that was something I wanted to give my family.

Unfortunately, it wasn't until I was all grown up that I realized the sacrifice that they had to make. I could give them a better life, but at a very high cost. Because to help the family, I had to protect them from everything that I had seen over the past twelve years. And the burden was slowly getting greater.

Now thirty, I was ready to get out. It was time to start living my life with a certain someone. The government had been confused at first, considering I was their best operative, but eventually, they let me leave. I earned enough money from them to last me a lifetime.

"Talk," Tank said when I called his cell.

"Report." I barked. I was in no mood. They had kept me longer to try to get me to change my mind and I was getting crankier by the second. All I wanted to do was curl myself around a brown haired, blue eyed beauty and sleep for a year.

"Everything's quiet. That was quick." He said.

I snorted. "They held me for three weeks against my will. I'm out sooner than I'd thought I'd be."

"But you're out?"

I knew what he was asking. "For good. No more contracts."

"That's a relief; we were getting too old for this shit."

"No kidding."

We were silent for a while.

"How is she?" I asked.

He paused. "Carlos…"

Uh oh, not good. "I'm driving in a fucking snow storm. If you've lost her again then…"

"It's not that."

"Then what?" I growled.

"After you left, she and Morelli gave it a real shot. He asked her to marry him and she said yes."

My brain wasn't making the connection. "He proposed?"

"Yes."

"And she said yes?"

"Yes, are…"

"That's good. I'm happy for her." I lied.

Tank, being my best friend, had picked up on it. "Carlos…"

"She deserves a happy and safe life. And that's what she'll get with him. If you talk to her before I get back, tell her congratulations from me."

"Okay, but…"

I hung up on him. I didn't want to hear anymore about her happiness. She was marrying the cop. They were going to live happily ever after in their someday.

I had lost.

My heart cracked and sank as I remembered what I had picked up on the way out of D.C. On a whim, I stopped in a local jewelry store and found the perfect gift for her.

A beautiful two-carat emerald cut diamond.

I was going to tell her it was time for _our_ someday.

What a waste that was now.

The bitterness I was feeling when I remembered my mother's words. I was losing the love of my life in a fate worse than death. I would spend the rest of my life on the outside of hers, watching her being happy with someone else, while I continued to mourn, alone.

When you've found the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, it's all or nothing.

And now, because I was a coward, I was getting the nothing.

"Merry Christmas to me," I muttered. This was turning out to be the worst Christmas ever.

And that counts the ones where I was on a mission.

I sighed deeply. "I wish I had one more chance. One more to make it all right."

Realizing that I had stopped focusing on the road, I turned my attention back. But it was too late.

I couldn't miss the patch of black ice.

I could feel the car slip and there was nothing to stop it. I was headed straight for the guardrail.

And I knew that this was it. No coming back after this one.

I braced myself for impact and my world went dark.

When I opened my eyes, a pair of small brown ones stared back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so sorry about not updating sooner. I haven't been getting too many good ideas of where this story is going and I haven't been happy with the content, so there's been a lot of rewriting going on here. In all honesty, this story is being flown by the seat of my pants. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Mom! Dad's awake!" The owner of the pair of eyes yelled out the door. He then turned his attention back to me. As we continued to stare at each other, I took him in. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, dark skin; he looks exactly like me when I was three.

And lips that I was so familiar with that I was sure they were…

Stephanie's.

Wait, we have a kid?

Oh crap, I'm dead. Yep, that's the only way that this could be happening right now. I was dead. No way was I going to get the chance to tell Stephanie how I felt.

Fine. If I was dead, I was going to enjoy this. This way, if the world ever turns right side up again (even if I was doubting it ever would because I'd have to be brought back to life), I can hold onto this. This could keep me going when she's married and has kids with Morelli.

When I'm alone again.

"Jeez, would you get off your father's chest? One day you're going to hop on there and kill him because you're so heavy." The woman's voice said when she entered the room. I looked up and mentally gasped.

I was right. They were Stephanie's.

She rolled her eyes. "Your breakfast is getting cold." She told the little boy. "Go eat."

The small child nodded, got off the bed and scampered out the door. I turned my eyes to Stephanie.

She looked as beautiful as ever. Her chestnut curls were framing her face, looking calm and wild at the same time. Her hips were wider because of the birth of a child and the bump on her stomach now told me that she was expecting another.

And by the way she was looking at me, I was taking another leap that the kid was mine.

Best afterlife EVER!

"Stop looking at me like that. I look like a cow." She said, trying to hide herself from my eyes.

"You look stunning."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that."

"I mean it, Stephanie, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Have I ever lied to you?"

She blushed. "Thanks. But that doesn't get you out of going with us today."

"What?"

She put her hands on her hips. "You promised to go Christmas tree shopping with us! Don't tell me you forgot."

I didn't know how to answer that. It was true that I forgot, but I wasn't sure what was going on exactly.

"Go and get ready. I'll fix you a bagel." And then she left the room.

What the hell was going on?

I threw the sheets back and took a good look around the room. We were living in the penthouse. Well that doesn't make sense. If I was living with Stephanie, we'd be at the Batcave.

Something weird is really going on…

I glanced down at the night stand and saw my phone sitting there. Good, this'll help.

I hope.

But before I could pick up the phone, something glittered on my hand.

It was a ring on my left hand.

Holy crap, I _married_ her?

I must be _really _dead now. No way was this my actual life.

Even as my head was spinning from the alternate reality I've stepped into, or was thrown into, the joy and happiness I felt was overwhelming. I was married to Stephanie, my Babe. And we had a son.

And we had another baby on the way.

Beat that, Morelli! She chose me over your sorry ass. A smile spread across my face. If this was death, bring it on!

I quickly showered and dressed as to not waste another minute of being with my Babe and son, when the smile on my face faded at the sound of a _POP!_ filled the room.

Shit.

"Howdy stranger." The man said, sitting in the club chair in the corner of the room. His hair was tussled and his t-shirt dirty.

Diesel.

"What do you want?"

"I can't pop in to say hello?"

"No."

"Well, that's just mean. Especially since I'm making a special trip just for you. That's gratitude for you."

"What do you want, Diesel?" I asked again, feeling my blood pressure rise and my eye begin to twitch.

"I'm here to grant you your wish."

"What's that? You disappearing forever?"

"No. The one you wished for last night. Or in this time, three years ago."

I stared at him blankly.

"You know. About wanting another chance with Stephanie?"

"Sure, I remember."

"Well, Merry Christmas!"

I rolled my eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Here's your wish!"

"I'm dead! I don't get any wishes!" If he didn't leave soon, I was going to bash his blonde head in.

"You're not dead, Ranger."

"Oh really?"

He nodded. "You're in a coma."

"So this is all a figment of my imagination?"

"Well…_technically_…no."

I raised an eyebrow.

"See, what had happened was, the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come heard your wish and was going to grant it while you healed. It's a big joke in Unmentionables land how stubborn you really are, so we decided to give you a little gift. Unfortunately, he overestimated his powers and physically sent you here."

"Are you shitting me?" I was going to let go of the fact that Diesel was talking about me...for now.

"Everything's true except about the Ghost. There isn't a ghost for Christmas. It was one of Santa's elves that made a little ooppsie. This was supposed to all be subconsciously, but they overshot it."

"So I'm actually _in_ my future."

"Again, only technically. If you tell Stephanie that you love her, yes."

"I don't get it."

He sighed. "I hate coma patients. They can be so slow at times. Look, this is what your life will be like if you tell her how you feel."

I had that down. Any idiot could see that. But this was Diesel... "She's going to marry Morelli. Whether I wake up or not isn't going to matter."

"True, but not if you can stop her."

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing can stop Stephanie Plum when she's got it in her head."

"See, that's the point of all this!"

"I don't get it."

"Ranger, you are the most stubborn man I know. And Stephanie is the most stubborn woman. Which is why you two are the perfect match. I'm showing you what your life will be like if you tell her! If you don't, I'm sure you know how that'll end up. You, alone, and sitting at the monitors watching everyone have a Merry Christmas while you mourn yours. This is more of a slap in the face wake-up call, instead of a wish, but still effective.

"So which would you rather have?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

Again, hit the little button at the end of the page and tell me what you think! Especially let me know if it doesn't make sense...I decided to leave the conversation with Diesel open ended so if you readers have questions, review/ PM them to me and I can try to work them into the next chapter so we're all on the same page. Thanks for reading! You guys rock.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so here's the next chapter! Tomorrow and part of Friday, I will be gone, so I won't get to start the new chapter till at least Saturday/ Sunday. That means it might be a while before the next chapter's up, but I'll try to get it out as soon as I think of it and write it.

So, I'm not a doctor, I don't pretend to be. The only medical information I know is what I look up, what my friend who was going to be a nurse tells me and what I or any other family member has...oh and Grey's Anatomy/ House. So if any one of you that knows that this is not possible, please try to remember that this is fiction, I pulled it out of thin air/ my brain and try to keep the cringing to a minimum.

Also, I don't live in Trenton, and I'm guessing on my roads right now. Please also keep that in mind.

Sorry this author's note is so long. Please enjoy, review, and remember that the characters are not mine. I don't own anything except the crazy ideas that pop into my head so that I can produce something that resembles a story.

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

I was in the middle of Ghostbusters when there was a knock on my door.

"Hey Cupcake," Joe said, bringing in a pizza from Pino's and beer. He set dinner down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I pointed at the pizza. "Is that the works?"

"What no hi for me?"

I looked at him. "Hi. Is it the works?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"No reason to get all huffy." I said, grabbing a slice and a beer.

"I haven't seen you in a few days and you go straight for the pizza."

Pardon me because I haven't eaten all day. I shrugged my shoulders. "Go figure."

"Look, we need to talk."

I took a bite. "About…?"

"Our wedding."

Christ. I paled. "What about it?"

"Don't you think we should at least set a date? My mother has been on my ass for a month!"

"So? We should set a date when we're ready. Not because your mother is pressuring you."

"_I'm_ ready. Are you?"

I didn't answer. I had no idea what I was.

"Christ Stephanie, do you even want to marry me?"

"Yes!" No…Maybe…I don't know. I sighed internally. This was royally screwed up.

"Then let's set a date!"

"But I like being engaged. It's nice. Can't we just stay like this for a little longer?"

"We've been engaged for three months. It's time to start planning. I'm ready to be married to you. I think we should do it soon."

"How soon?" I asked warily.

"In three months."

"What, are you pregnant?"

He rolled his eyes. "No." He paused. "What, are you?" He asked hopefully.

"No!" It was scary. The thought of Morelli and me procreating was terrifying.

However, the thought of little mocha latte babies scared me less. In fact, picturing me holding a small little boy melted my heart.

Go figure that one out.

Joe shut off the tv. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you didn't want to marry me."

"I do!"

"Do you really? Because you want to stay engaged and the thought of children gives you hives."

Not all children, just yours. Mental head slap.

Before I could respond, my phone rang.

Saved by the bell!

"Hello?" I asked.

"Stephanie? It's Tank."

"What's up?"

"Ranger's been in an accident. When he didn't arrive at Haywood, we turned on the emergency tracker. He's three miles outside of Trenton on Route one and the bus is taking him to St. Francis."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." I replied, hanging up.

Joe looked at me curiously.

"I need to go." I said, grabbing my purse.

"Why?"

"Because…because Lula's in the hospital." It would be the half truth. Lula would be there, but I wouldn't be there to see her.

"Fine. We'll finish this later." He paused. "Stay away from Route one."

I stopped. "Why?"

He shrugged. "There's some big accident. Nice care got totaled."

I looked at him. His cop face was in place.

He knew. He knew that Ranger had been in an accident.

And he wasn't going to tell me.

Son…of…a…BITCH!

I resisted the urge to strangle him and left. This was why we couldn't get married. We couldn't trust each other.

I arrived shortly after Ranger's ambulance had rolled in. The entire waiting room was filled with black-clad figures. Lester spotted me and walked over.

"I hope we didn't pull you away from anything important."

I shook my head. As far as I was concerned, Morelli was scum. And scum isn't important. "How is he?"

"The doctor and Tank are back there with him." He shrugged. "Too early to tell."

I nodded, not knowing what I should be asking or doing. I think I was going to throw up.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." He said, hugging me to his chest.

I nodded again, unable to speak.

Lester continued to hold me until Tank and the doctor came out.

"Ms. Plum?" The doctor asked.

"That's me." I said. "How is he?"

"Right now, he's in critical condition. He's got a right broken ankle, broken left arm, sprained right wrist, broken clavicle and a mild concussion with a possible brain bleed."

"Oh my god…" I said, feeling my knees buckle. Lester tightened his grip.

"Now I know that all sounds scary, but we're getting him into surgery now to fix all the problems. As long as he wakes up within the next few days, everything should be okay. We won't know for sure until then, but considering he's in great shape, we're very hopeful."

I nodded. "Can I see him?"

"As soon as he's out of surgery."

"Thank you."

He nodded once, and then went off to save other lives. Lester took me over to the chairs and sat me down.

"Do you need anything, Bombshell?"

I shook my head. I wanted Ranger to tell me everything was going to be okay, but he couldn't do that right now.

I didn't realize I was starting to hyperventilate until Lester put my head between my knees.

"Breathe, Stephanie." He turned his head to the guys. "I need a TastyKake! STAT!" He yelled.

Ten different arms shot out with different treats in their hands. I laughed and sobbed as I took a few. "Thanks guys." I said, wiping the tears away. Boy, do they know how to calm a girl down, or what?

A few hours later, Ranger was out of surgery and I was ushered back to his room. The nurses all turned the other way, after seeing my mental breakdown and let me go in after hours, figuring I needed to see him as soon as possible. I stood at his door for a minute to admire him. He was pale, his arms and leg in different casts and slings and he had his head bandaged. I wonder how much hair they had to remove for the surgery. Even though I loved his long, black hair, I knew he could rock the bald look until it grew back.

I sat down next to his bed and took his right hand. "I'm here, Ranger. Please come back to me." I whispered, giving his knuckles a kiss. "Please."

**Ranger's POV**

I sighed. We both knew which one I'd rather have. There was no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than Stephanie. I stared at Diesel.

"Well?" He asked.

I sighed again. "Of course I want to be with Stephanie."

"Thank God," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Diesel said quickly. "Look, I know you want to get back to Stephanie in your real time, but you need to hold onto your panties."

"Why's that?"

"Well…" he paused. "We're not exactly sure how to get you back yet."

I stared at him for a minute. "What?" I asked slowly.

"You see, we thought we could just reverse it, but it seems a little more complicated than that."

"How so?"

"We're not sure how you were sent here, so we don't know how to reverse it."

Can you feel a tumor grow? "Doesn't sound so complicated."

"Yeah, well, we're not sure of anything right now, so you're stuck here."

Big sacrifice there. At least here, Stephanie was mine.

"The complicated part is that I'm going to be your new best friend."

Great.

"How is that complicated? You just stay in the shadows and it'll be fine."

"Hey, I had plans tonight. BIG plans, if you know what I mean."

I think I just got herpes from that sentence. I rolled my eyes. "Not my problem. You're the ones that screwed up, not me."

Diesel sighed. "Next time they come up with the bright idea to do something nice for you, I'm saying no."

"Fine."

"Fine."

We stared at each other like a couple of schoolgirls. Arms crossed and everything.

"Ranger? Are you ready?" Stephanie called from the hallway.

"One minute." I called back. I then took Diesel by the shirt. "Look, no one's especially happy about the screw up, so here's the deal. You do your job and stick by me, but in the shadows. Stephanie sees you for a second and you'll be put in the ground. Here and back there. Got it?"

"Sure."

"Good." I sat down on the bed and grabbed my boots. I laced them, then went out to meet my Babe. She smiled at me.

"Couldn't leave the black at home for _one_ day?"

"Babe."

She rolled her eyes and walked to the hall closet. "Come get your coat! We're leaving now!"

The small boy ran to his mother and stood as she wrapped him in the coat, scarf, hat and gloves she'd produced from the closet. My heart clenched as I saw her motherly instinct take over. I knew that she was going to make a great mother, no matter what time she came from.

"Ready to go?" She asked, holding out her hand.

I took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "More than you will ever know." I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I meant to get this chapter out sooner, but my brain has been on autopilot and wasn't concentrating on the chapter. With school starting soon, packing has been in the forefront of my mind...

Hope you all enjoy!

Not mine, but you all knew that.

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

The smell of coffee woke me.

"I figured you'd still be here. Here," Lester said, holding out a cup of coffee. "Cream and sugar, just like you like."

"Thanks." I replied, thankful for the large Styrofoam cup.

"Any change?" He asked.

I shook my head. "The doctor said it could be a few days." I replied quietly, caressing the bandage free skin on his arm.

"You can go home and shower and sleep. There's a guard posted. No one will get in without someone knowing."

"I know, but…" I looked down at his sleeping face. I _knew_ that I could leave, but for some reason, I couldn't make myself leave his side. "I just need to be here when he wakes up." I whispered more for myself than for Lester. "I just have a feeling."

He nodded once. "I flirted with the nurses long enough to get you the use of their shower and Bobby's bringing a change of clothes. He won't wake up in the next hour. So _please_ at least take a shower. We can argue about proper sleep later."

I looked up at Lester. "_You _flirted with the nurses?"

"I know," he faked shivered. "And some of them were real dogs."

"Be nice!"

"Be grateful. It was scary."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, what a hardship. You flirt for a living."

"True."

We smiled at each other.

Bobby came a few minutes later with the clothes and I was off to the nurse's locker room. I showered and changed as quickly as I could, racing back to Ranger's room. I couldn't explain the need to be near him every second of every day, but it was growing stronger as I watched his face in peaceful slumber.

A few hours later, Lester came in with donuts, looking guilty.

"Uh oh…someone must have been bad." I joked. Lester's face didn't change. "What's up?"

"Joe's outside."

I felt the blood leave my face. "What?"

"He's demanding to see you."

I sighed. Typical Joe. "Fine. Where is he?"

"Right outside."

I nodded once, kissed Ranger on the forehead and left the room. I crossed my arms over my chest. "What, Joe."

"You don't come home, you don't answer your phone. What's going on?"

"I'm sitting with a friend." No need to mention its Ranger.

"Well, say goodbye. Your mother and my mother are waiting for you."

"For what?"

"We're testing out caterers today.

"_Excuse me_?"

He sighed, like he was talking to a petulant five year old.

And in some ways, I was. I don't like being told what to do.

"I told you that we were getting married in three months. They were extremely happy that I…we had picked a date."

"_We_ didn't pick anything. _You_ did."

He shrugged his shoulders, like it was all the same thing. "Are you ready to go?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm staying here."

"Lula doesn't need you around all day! You're leaving"

Oh no he didn't!

"Who are you? My father?"

"No, you're _fiancé_."

Like that really meant he could boss me around.

Unfortunately, or fortunately if you look at it that way, the nurse came up to the guards. "It's time for Mr. Manoso's sponge bath."

Joe looked at me and stared. "Where's Lula?" He asked after a minute.

No need to lie now. He saw me come from that room. "At home, I guess."

"Then…you're… and he…" He stared at his shoes. "I thought you were going to stay away from him."

"Why would I do that? We're friends."

"I don't like the way he looks at you. And he's crazy."

"So? So he doesn't exactly follow the law. Who does?"

"I do! Look Stephanie, I know you two are close, but you should stop being friends…"

"Then you should stop being friends with Terry."

"That's different."

This'll be good. "How?"

"We work together."

"So do Ranger and I."

"It'll be hard to stop being friends when we see each other at work."

"Isn't this like the pot calling the kettle black? Can I be the kettle? They're cuter."

"Okay, but it's different."

I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm a man. I can resist her. You rub up against Ranger like a cat in heat!"

Okay, it was that _one_ time! "And because you're a man, you can just resist her. That's rich." I scoffed. "Why don't you take your big ego and go home."

"Not without you."

"Not happening." I walked back towards the room.

"Then don't bother coming back tonight."

I stopped. "What?"

"If you won't leave with me now, then the engagements off and you're not welcome in my house."

I shrugged. "Okay."

"Stephanie, really think about this."

I froze again. The two Merry Men were facing the wall opposite, but I could tell they were interested in what I'd say and do next.

"You want me to really think about this?" I said, moving closer to him and lowering my voice. "I _think_ that you're just pushing this because you want to say that you banged Stephanie Plum first, and now you're marrying her, effectively making you my last. I _think_ that once you grow bored of me, or annoyed by me or so angry at me that you can't come home that you'll go straight to Terry and screw her brains out. I _think _that you think I'm a complete _moron_ and that I wouldn't find out about Ranger's accident."

At this he looked surprised. I laughed.

"You're too obvious, Joe. When you don't want to tell me something, you try to look innocent. _Try_ being the operative word." I twisted the ring off my finger. "As far as we're concerned, you can go to hell."

"You're going to regret this!" He yelled in a last attempt to get me back.

I looked at him over my shoulder. "I don't think so. Because on your _best_ day, he's still a bigger and greater man than you. No matter what he's done in the past."

"You're such a liar."

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not. Although, it doesn't hurt that he's got more than you in width _and_ length. And he lets me be on top every once in a while." I gave him a finger wave and a big smile.

After I heard Joe stomp away, I heard the guard chuckle and bump fists. This made me smile.

I just hoped that Ranger would love me as much as I loved him.

Whoa. Where did _that_ come from?

**Ranger's POV**

While Stephanie was putting our child into the car seat, I started the engine to warm it up. "Babe, about the Batcave…" I started, thinking that she would be annoyed that we had another kid on the way and we were still living in the Penthouse.

"I know."

"You know?"

She nodded. "The contractor called. He told me that it'd be another week."

"What?" What the hell is she talking about?

"The addition won't be ready until next week." I stared at her for a moment. "You don't have to keep up the face, Carlos, I know."

The fact that she called me Carlos was getting me hard was something to think about later. Much later. But I was still confused.

"I'm not sure I know…"

"I think it's sweet that you're trying to surprise me by making the bathroom bigger and adding on to the baby's room, but you didn't need to. Don't spend any more money than absolutely necessary."

Did she still not know what lengths I'd go for her? "Babe," I said, picking up her hand. "I'd do anything, _anything_ to see you smile."

She grinned. "I'm smiling now."

"Then I did my job."

She rolled her eyes. "Carlos, it's too…"

"You're my wife. I'm going to treasure you how no man has ever done before."

She sighed. "Okay."

"Good. Can we go now?"

She rolled her eyes again. I smiled at her and put the car into drive. A few minutes later, we were pulling into a tree lot just outside of Trenton.

"Don't go running too far ahead, CJ!" Stephanie yelled when he had put the little boy down.

The little boy, stopped, turned and purely like his mother, rolled his eyes.

"I wonder where he learned that, Babe." I said, snaking my arm around her neck.

She rolled her eyes as well. "It's not my fault."

I kissed her hair and followed our son.

"This one!" He yelled, pointing to one of the biggest trees, with a big smile on his face.

Stephanie frowned. "I don't know if…"

"We'll take it." I told the salesman.

Stephanie's frown deepened. "Are you sure?"

"More sure than anything in my life."

* * *

"He's asleep," Stephanie said, joining me at the table, where I was attempting to wrap a truck. She giggled.

"What? I was doing okay for the first few."

"Stick to boxes. I can wrap the toys better than you can. The paper's looking like Swiss cheese with all the holes."

I grimaced. She was right. I handed the toy over to her and picked up a square box.

"Pass the tape?" She asked.

Watching her wrap the presents for our son and then cradling our unborn child as we watched tv when we were finished, I fell more in love with her more than I thought was possible.

"What?" She said, looking at me with a funny face. "You're staring. Do I have something up my nose?"

"No." I said, smiling gently. "You're perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

So I meant to get this out earlier (go figure) and of course in all the excitement, the chapter took a backseat to RL. I'm posting it now so I can read all of your wonderful reviews after I get back from my first day of classes! So please review!

Not mine, but we all know that.

If there are any mistakes, that's my bad...I kind of wanted to get this out to you guys ASAP.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

The next couple days went quickly and Christmas was fast approaching.

"So, I figure that we'll go to your mom's for dinner tonight and my mother's tomorrow. That way, they get to have us both for Christmas." Stephanie said. She was perched on the corner of my desk with a tight black skirt on, which I was praying would ride higher.

"Uh huh." I said, not taking my eyes off her legs.

She sighed. "This is why I should stick to pants. You don't get any work done when I'm in here."

"Nope." I popped the 'p' a little.

I could feel her roll her eyes. I smiled. "I can't help it that you've got great legs." I said.

She blushed. "Thanks. Dinner's at seven so we'll want to leave by six."

"Sure, I'll be ready."

She kissed me on the cheek. "Get back to work." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

I looked at all the pictures that now adorned my desk. First there was nothing, just paperwork, but since Stephanie came into my life, I could see the small changes she's made in my life. Small silver frames with various pictures of us were scattered around the room. The first frame held a picture of our wedding day. She looked beautiful and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her long enough to be looking at the camera. In the frame closest to my computer was a picture of the three of us, just moments after Stephanie gave birth. I was smiling.

She's given me the best gift of all. Herself.

And I'd be paying her back forever.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door.

Back to business mode. "Enter." I barked.

In stepped Jeanne Ellen.

Our past is pretty complicated. I was the one who trained her and she followed my lead into the army. When she came out, we had a small relationship, but ended shortly after that. And since then, we've been all professional.

I wonder why she's here now.

"Hey Ranger." She said.

I nodded. "You need something?"

"Nope. Just dropping in for a visit." She sat down on the couch.

"I'm busy here."

She shrugged her shoulders, as if to say 'I don't care, just continue working'.

I sighed and slammed my pen down after a few minutes. "Clearly you want something. What is it?"

"You know," she said, sauntering, well if you could call that sauntering, over to my desk. "We had something good one time. Just because you're married doesn't mean it has to stop…" She dragged her finger down my chest. I shivered.

And not in a good way.

I looked at her finger in distain until she removed it. "I'm married now. I wish you'd respect that."

"So what? Doesn't stop me."

I sighed. "What you do in your extracurricular life is your business, not mine. Stephanie is my wife. Whatever we had is in the past now and should stay there."

"Come on, you have one whiny brat and another one on the way. She's crazy now, and I'm sure that she's not treating you as nicely as I could."

That was it. No one insulted my family. "That's it." I said, in a small but angry voice. "_My son_ is _not_ a whiny brat. And Stephanie's not crazy. She's pregnant and I couldn't be _happier _that she is. I've tolerated you in my life because it's part of my business, but not anymore. If you even _look_ their way, I'll make sure that you never see anything ever again. And she is definitely better than you've _ever _been. Don't flatter yourself. You were an okay lay, but nothing more. Stephanie is _fantastic_ in bed. And I wouldn't trade that for _anything_ in the world. Got it?"

She looked sick. I smiled. "Get out of my office and I don't want you to return."

Jeanne leaned in. "You're making a big mistake. I won't be there to pick up the pieces when you're going crazy with the _kiddies_ underfoot."

My smile widened. "I don't think I am."

As she left, Diesel walked into the office.

"Man, she's scary." He said, giving a small shiver.

I rolled my eyes. "She's all talk. What's up?"

"I've got some good news. We can get you back."

I frowned. "What?"

"We fixed everything. You're good to go."

I paused. "You sure?"

He nodded. "I thought you'd be happier." He said, looking at my face.

"I am happy. But…"

"But here, she's the sure thing."

Damn I hated when he figured me out. I nodded.

"Look, all you have to do is _tell_ her and this'll work out exactly as it should."

"I know."

He sighed. "You still need a few more hours?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I can give you until eleven, but that's it. Any later and things might not go as planned."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I only have so much strength. I can keep the door open for so long and if we don't make it, you could be…trapped here."

"I could die?"

"Slowly. And don't get any funny ideas. You can't stay here. You die, this all goes away and gets all dark and scary."

I nodded again. "Got it. I'll be ready by eleven."

Remembering Diesel's words, I tried to get to my parents house earlier so we could leave earlier. My mother would hate it, but if I had time to explain it to her, I know she'd understand.

"Jeez, it felt like you were pushing me out the door all night." Stephanie said to me as we got ready for bed. Somehow, I had managed to get her to go to bed by nine-thirty.

I had important things to do in a measly hour and a half.

I stared at her for one more minute. She was the woman of my dreams and it took me to have a near death experience to realize it. If I didn't fix it when I got home, then all of this would've been wasted.

If only I knew for sure that she would pick me. That's what's been holding me back; the fact that I could never be sure that she'd say yes. No one wants to get their heart stomped on by the one they love.

"Carlos? Woohoo!" Stephanie said, waving a hand in front of my face. "What happened to you?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"You."

She looked wary. "What about me?"

"How much I love you."

"Aww, that's sweet. Carlos, I love you too."

I smiled and kissed her sweetly.

As I climbed into bed, Stephanie went into the bathroom to wash her face. When she came back out, I opened my arms to her.

"You know, if you weren't this readily affectionate, I'd think there was something wrong with you." She said jokingly. I froze. Could she tell that I was a little different?

"What? What'd you forget?"

"Nothing." I replied.

She sighed and rolled deeper into the covers. I took her left hand in my right, laced our fingers together and started to kiss her hand and wrist.

"You know that no matter what happens, I love you, right?"

She tilted her head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying in case something happens…"

"Like what?" She looked scared.

"Nothing bad, Babe. The jaws of life are going to have to rip me from you."

She relaxed a little. "Okay…"

"No matter what, remember that I always love you." Because if this doesn't work, I may never be able to tell you.

I trusted Diesel, but I wasn't sure he was going to be able to return me.

Stephanie stared into my eyes for another second. "I love you too." She said in a whisper, gently kissing my right hand.

From there, I made sure to _show_ her how much I loved her.

"Carlos," she moaned when I rolled her onto her back. She stiffened. "What about CJ."

"Babe, _you're _the loud one."

She blushed. "I can't help it. You bring out the beast in me."

I smiled wider. "Good to know." I started to kiss her again, starting at her lips and working my way down her neck.

Soon after, we removed each other's clothes and I stared at her body.

"I feel disgusting." She said, trying to bring her arms over herself. I pulled her arms away.

"You. Are. Gorgeous." I said, dragging my eyes up and down her body. "Don't ever doubt it. No matter what you look like, you will always be beautiful to me."

Her blue eyes met mine, wide, like a startled deer in the woods, and nodded.

I gently caressed her body and watched the goose bumps rise on her skin. I kissed my way down to her stomach, where I paid an extra homage to the place that was keeping our second child warm and safe until he or she was ready to meet the world.

I kissed my way back up and gently pushed inside of her. Her hips rose up to meet mine and her back arched.

Waiting for her to adjust to my size, I realized how I had missed the feeling of her, warm and wet. I kissed her face gently.

"I know you want to go slow, but move Carlos!" She whispered-yelled.

I smiled. "You were always too impatient."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm horny and hot. Now move it."

I never knew that Stephanie ordering me around would be such a turn on. I'd save that piece of information for later.

I gently started with shallow thrusts, working my way up to harder, longer ones. Her back arched even more and she bit on my shoulder to contain her loud moans. I rubbed her clit and she started to shake.

"Babe, look at me." I groaned out. She moved her head back to the pillow and focused her dilated eyes on mine. As I brought her closer to the edge, she bit her lip and her eyes started to close.

"Focus." I said. "Focus on me." I wanted her to see me, in case this was the last time…

No.

This is not the time to think about that.

She shuttered and started to shake as her orgasm began to overtake her. After a few more thrusts, I was joining her in pleasure.

Minutes later, I pulled out and brought her with me as I rolled onto my back. She nuzzled my neck as she gently went off into dreamland.

I sighed at the clock. Eleven o'clock was fast approaching. I gently put her back on the mattress and kissed her head. She groaned, but didn't wake.

I dressed quietly and quickly, leaving as silent as I could. But before I could leave, I checked on CJ. I carefully opened the door and watched him sleep before I knew I had to leave soon or I'd never get back.

I rode the elevator down to the garage. When the doors opened, Diesel was waiting for me.

"Ready?" He asked. I just nodded.

"Do you trust me?" He asked now.

I looked at him, and for the first time, I did. He was actually taking his job seriously. "Yes." I replied.

"Then trust me enough to get you home safe." He held out his hand. I rolled my eyes and took it.

"Hey, it was this or my ass."

"Will you ever grow up?"

He thought about it. "No, probably not. Close your eyes."

I did as I was told. I felt a small rush of wind, a small chuckle from Diesel and a gently _thump_.

And when I opened my eyes, this time I saw beautiful baby blue eyes.

"Babe." I said, feeling a smile on her face.

My heart soared when she returned the smile.


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry for the delay for this chapter! I'm sure everyone's anxious to see what's going to happen next...and you'll be surprised... (insert evil type laugh, but not really an evil laugh, here.) Since the first week of classes are over, I'd thought I'd treat you guys (and myself) to another chapter.

Enjoy!

The characters do not belong to me, but the little oopsies I miss do because I was so anxious to post again.

* * *

I took a few minutes to just stare at her. Curly brown hair, full lips, gently sloped nose and the bluest of eyes that I'd know anywhere.

And that was just the parts I could see. What I _couldn't_, a man could write sonnets about.

"Babe." I said again.

She just continued to smile at me, tears waiting to spill out of her eyes.

"Don't cry," I said, wiping a tear that happened to escape.

She sighed. "I was worried."

I frowned. "About what?"

"The doctors said you'd wake up in a few days. When you didn't, they got this look on their faces like they were thinking about asking my permission to donate your organs. By the way," she gently smacked me now. "Why did you make _me _your Power of Attorney?"

"Because I trust you."

She snorted now. "I find that hard to believe you'd trust me more than Tank."

"I do."

Her mouth dropped. "_What_?" She screeched.

"Tank is my best friend and I do trust him. But when my life is on the line, there's only one person I trust. You."

"Why?"

"Because I know that I can count on you to make the best decision for me. Whether it's to let me go or wait for a miracle. I'm not sure I could trust him with that."

"I think they thought I was waiting for one. Damn vultures. Circling you like you were already dead."

I smiled. "Babe."

"I'm serious! For the past day, they've been trying to get me to sign the forms! But I knew."

"Knew what?"

She lowered her head a little. "That'd you'd come back to me."

I cupped her face. "Don't ever doubt it." I brought her head to mine and we kissed.

And I knew that this was the moment I should tell her that I loved her.

"Babe," I said, a big smile on my face. "I…"

"Oh _thank God_ you're here." Diesel said, bursting into the room.

What. The. Fuck.

"For a moment there, I thought I missed."

"Missed what?" Stephanie asked.

I glared at Diesel, and then I turned back to Steph. "Babe, could you get me some water?"

"Sure." She kissed my cheek and was gone.

"Man, for a second there…"

"It's good to see you awake, Mr. Manoso." The nurse said when she walked in. She was a pretty redhead that Diesel was practically drooling over.

I mentally rolled my eyes. "It's good to be back."

She smiled at me, checked my vitals and left, giving her hips a good extra swing.

Diesel was mesmerized as she left.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I practically yelled.

"Jeez, chillax. All that yelling cannot be good for your heart."

I swear to God, he's going to Siberia. Tonight.

"Hey, that's cold. Ha! Quite literally too."

"You just think you're so smart, don't you." I gritted out, eyes narrowed.

"Look, that was the first time I had done that, and if I had screwed up, I'd never forgive myself. Now all you have to do is not blow it, if you know what I mean."

I rolled my eyes. Only Diesel would make an inappropriate joke and still have a deeper meaning in the same sentence.

Thank God Stephanie chose that moment to return.

"Go. Away." I said.

"Now?"

"YES!"

He rolled his eyes. "You're welcome."

I sighed. I'd thank him later. _Take the nurse_, I thought.

"Dude, way ahead of you. Figure out something else." And he left.

"What was that all about?" She asked, handing me the glass.

"You don't want to know."

She rolled her eyes. "Anything to do with Diesel is nothing good."

Don't I know it.

I stared at her for another second. The moment was gone, but definitely not forgotten.

Just then, her phone started to vibrate. She took one look, rolled her eyes, and silenced it. I raised an eyebrow.

"Joe." She replied.

I felt my heart sink. "If it's important…"

"Nothing will be important with that man again. We broke up."

My heart came back up. "When?"

"A few days ago. He was pushing me to make all these decisions about the wedding and I snapped. Now I think _he's_ the one in denial."

I had to smile at that. My babe was notorious for going into denial land.

"Whatever. He'll figure it out."

"Babe." I said, smiling.

"What? He needs to get over it."

"You're a hard woman to get over, Stephanie."

She rolled her eyes. "I hardly doubt that."

"Don't. Any man who lets you go is a moron." I should know. I tried to make it my life goal to being a moron when it came to her. She blushed and looked away.

"I don't think I ever wanted to marry him." She said more to herself than to me.

"Then why did you get engaged to him?"

She turned to me. "He was safe. But I should know better," she said with a smile. "I'm not meant for safe."

No truer words were spoken. Any man who came into her life would worry that she'd get injured or killed on the job. She needed someone who could handle that fear.

Someone like me.

I could train her and give her the tools she'd need to make her chances of survival increase. I'd still worry, but I'd worry less knowing that she'd know what to do.

I shifted in the bed as best I could and patted the open spot. Stephanie raised her eyebrows.

"You look like you could use some sleep."

"That bed is barely big enough for you."

"We'll make it work." I'd find a way because I couldn't wait another minute to have her in my arms.

She thought about it for another minute and then gently climbed in. I grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against my body, my face smiling as I heard her sigh with content.

"Good night, Babe." I said, kissing her hair.

"Night." She replied on a yawn.

Soon, Babe. Very soon I'm going to give you a someday.

And then I joined her in sleep.

**Diesel's POV**

I smiled to myself as I left the room. Ranger was back and he wasn't going to kick my ass.

Well, not yet anyway. The day is still young.

"Hey there," I said to the nurse. "When do you get off tonight?"

"Eleven. Pick me up?"

"Sure thing."

She smiled and I smiled back.

Mostly because all of her thoughts were dirty. Back in Ranger's room _and _now.

Score!

I gave her a wink and went on my way.

"He's back, safe and sound." I said when the cool Trenton air hit my face.

"Good." The voice replied. "He doesn't know a thing?"

"I didn't tell him any more than he really needed to know. He bought the story, hook, line and sinker."

I could hear the smile in the man's voice. "He's always had clouded judgment when it came to her." He paused. "Did it work?"

"I think so. He was very mad when I barged in on them. Looks like he was going to tell her something very important."

"Good."

"Looks like my work here is done." I said, mentally patting myself on the back. "Nice plan, by the way."

"Someone had to knock some sense into him."

"They sure did, Tank. They sure did."


	7. Chapter 7

Jeez. I'm getting really bad at this writing and posting stuff. Sorry (again) that it took so long to update. At first the muse didn't want to cooperate, then the muse cooperated too much. I had to find a happy median and this is the result. I hope you like it...I know I do :)

Not mine, because if it was, I'd be sitting on piles and piles of money while Ranger gave me a massage...Excuse me while I think about that...

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Realizing that I could wake Stephanie, I snatched it quickly off the table.

Only there was no Stephanie.

Was she even there? The drugs made my head fuzzy and I couldn't focus on one specific detail.

Only, she felt so _real_.

The phone stopped and I continued to look around. There was no sign that Stephanie was even here. No purse, no shoes, no magazines; just my stuff and the hospital room.

Maybe she wasn't here. Wouldn't have been the first time that happened.

Which meant that she was still with Joe and I was once again on the outside looking in.

But I was so sure that…

The phone rang again.

"Hello?" I said.

"Dad, thank God you're awake." Julie replied, sounding relieved.

"I'm fine quierda. Who told you I wasn't?"

"Tank. You didn't call me yesterday and I pestered him until he told me. You should give him a bonus dad, I had to call him fifty times before he would even say _anything_."

I smiled. My daughter is nothing but persistent. "I'm sorry I missed our call, honey."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're getting better."

My relationship with Julie has always been a little strained. Until Scrog, I'd only hear things about her through Rachel or Ron's letters. But since then, we've made a deal and have been calling at least once a month to get a personal update. She's thirteen so I spend most of the time listening to her, but it's nice to hear her voice.

"Is Stephanie there? If she is, can I say hi?"

I frowned. For a moment there, I was able to forget about her. "She's not honey, sorry."

"That's okay, maybe next time we talk?"

"Sure." I said, not wanting to say no to her. "Maybe next time."

We talked for a few more minutes and then we hung up, but only after promising that I'd call her the minute I was home from the hospital. Sighing, I laid my head back down on the pillow.

Maybe I'd go see her, instead of calling. It'd be nice to get away for a while. Maybe even take a more active role in the company down there…

Maybe I'd move…

_BANG!_ _Sigh. _"Shit." A voice whispered.

I opened my eyes.

"Did I wake you?"

I shook my head.

"Good. I went back to your apartment to get some of your things and then I ran into Ella, who gave me a care package. She told me to tell you that she's going to send over all your favorites because the food here sucks. And that's a direct quote. I was shocked that she even said sucks. I didn't think she even knew the word. And then the guys stopped me so they could tell me to tell you that they wish you well and that's why I'm late."

I blinked.

"Hello? Earth to Ranger?"

But I couldn't say anything. Standing in front of me was the best kind of vision and I wasn't even sure if it was real.

"Are you okay?"

I looked down at her left hand. No ring. She _had_ been here.

I knew it!

"Fine, Babe. What's in the bag?"

"Egg white omelet, wheat toast and Boston Crème donuts for me." She sat the bag down on the table in front of me and began unpacking. I shifted in the bed to sit up and eat, but still give her enough room to get back on the bed. She handed me a fork and I patted on the bed.

"You can't be serious." She said, giving the small space an odd look.

"Dead serious. Get over here."

She sighed again and hopped on. She started on the donut when I grabbed a piece of toast. I stuck it out for her to take a bite.

"There's no jelly."

"Just eat it."

"It's your breakfast."

It was my time to sigh. "Babe."

She rolled her eyes and took a bite. "Want some?" She asked, holding out the oozing donut.

"No."

"Come on, one bite won't kill you." She was smiling now.

Giving the donut one last look, I took a small bite.

"See? The world didn't explode." She was full on grinning now.

I mentally rolled my eyes. "The only thing that I want oozing with cream is you." I whispered in her ear.

She turned beet red. It was my turn to smile.

We finished the breakfast before the nurse came in to check my vitals once again.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Manoso?"

"Good. When can I get out of here?"

"When the doctor lets you go. He should be here soon." And then she left.

Devising a plan to keep Stephanie in my apartment on a permanent basis, I cupped her face and said, "I'm going to need some help around the apartment when I get out of here. Would you be willing to move in with me until I can move on my own?"

She hesitated. "Wouldn't you rather have Ella or Bobby around instead of me?"

"No, I'm asking _you_."

She bit her lip. "Okay, if you really want me to."

I put my forehead on hers. "I really want you."

She smiled at the innuendo. "That's good to know, Batman."

I kissed her until her phone vibrated. She looked at the screen and sighed. "Hi mom. Great timing." She listened and nodded. "Sure, I'll be there, but Joe won't." Pause. "No, mom, we're not getting back together." She sighed. "I don't want to talk about it now, so I'll see you later." And she hung up and sighed again. "I have to go."

"Wait," I said, grabbing her hand. "We have to talk."

"Just have Tank call me when you're leaving and I'll meet you there."

"No, not that."

"Then what?"

I stared at her face. Her beautiful face that I wasn't sure I could live without anymore. I stroked my hand across her face. I knew that it was now or never. I had to tell her now or as time passed, I'd lose my courage. "Babe, I love you."

"I know, in your own way." She said, with a small smile.

"Don't you know what that means?"

Her brow furrowed and she shook her head.

"It means that no matter what, I'll _always _love you. You, Babe, are my heart. The very thing that gives me life. If I didn't have you, my life would mean nothing to me. I know you just broke up with Morelli, but I had to tell you before someone else tried to sweep you off your feet. And that would be very bad. You know why?"

Stunned, she shook her head.

"Because you're mine. As I'm yours. Anyone who tries to take you from me, there's going to be a problem. Do you understand?"

Her mouth opened but no sound came out. Again, she nodded. Smiling, I closed her mouth and gently kissed her again.

"Do you mean it?" She whispered.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Everything you just said. Did you mean it?"

"Have I ever lied to you, Stephanie?" I looked deep into her eyes. "I love you Stephanie. Trust it. Trust me."

She nodded once and laid her head down on my chest. I knew that she might not be ready to say it, but I wanted her to know how much I loved her. So when she was ready, she knew that I wasn't going to run away from her. Not now, not ever.

Of course, I wasn't expecting what she said next.

"Do you know how much I love you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so I hope to get better at this updating thing, but school is kicking my butt. Hope you enjoy!

Not mine...but we all knew that...even though I wish it was...

Warning...some smut (thanks to someone who put it into my head from their review...lol you know who you are)

* * *

Stephanie caressed my face and I leaned into the feeling. She rested her forehead on mine and sighed.

"When I was with Joe, there was always a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. Like if I married him, it'd be the worst mistake of my life. But I ignored it."

"Babe, you couldn't have known…" She stopped me with a hand to my lips.

"Can I finish, please?"

I nodded.

"That night…." She stopped. "The night before you left, I was going to tell you that I loved you."

I was stunned.

"But you didn't give me the chance. You gave me a glass of wine, told me you were leaving and then I knew I couldn't do it. Saying that you love someone…makes them vulnerable. Both the person saying it and the person who is listening to it. I didn't want you to worry about me or how you felt while you were away. I wanted you to have your full focus on the mission so you could come back and I could tell you.

"But then you didn't come back and I got worried. All Tank would say was 'keep the faith' and hang up. Then, one day, I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't wait around forever. I wanted you, and to tell you, but I wasn't about to risk giving up the last person who would save me from living alone. And there was a good chance that you'd just say 'that's nice, but I don't love you like that'. I didn't think my heart could handle it. So I called Joe up, told him that I was done going back and forth and as long as I kept my job, we were going to give our relationship one last try."

"Babe." I said, sympathetically. I wiped the few tears that escaped away.

"It just got so out of hand. He took advantage of the fact that I wasn't really myself and somehow, we were engaged. But that voice was screaming, telling me that this was the hugest mistake of my life. I thought it was just fear, but it wasn't."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I love you because no matter what, you remember that my independence is the most important thing to me. I always wanted to fly and too many people were trying to make sure I didn't. Joe was one of them. He tried to turn me into a housewife. But you…you know that I'd rather be the one who goes out and kills dinner, instead of cooking it."

I smiled. "Babe, you can't cook. I'd have to be suicidal to let you free in my kitchen."

She punched me in the stomach. "Not the point."

"Then what is?"

"My point is, that…things didn't work out with Dickie. That I'm not meant to be with someone who wants me to be a housewife. That the best thing that was going to come into my life had dark hair, dark eyes and a dark past. _You _were the voice in my head. And I almost missed him because I was too afraid. Well not anymore.

"Ranger…Carlos, I love you. I'm _in_ love with you. I don't want to be with any other person as long as I have you. And most importantly, I don't want you to change one thing."

My heart was lighter than it had been in years. But there was something still nagging in the back of my mind. "Babe, my past is dark. There are some things that I'm _never_ going to be able to tell you."

"I know." She said quietly. "And I'll try to remember to respect that. I won't like it, but I'll try." I smiled at that. I loved her natural curiosity, but the less she knows, the better. "Besides, whatever happened in your past made you the man you are today, the man I love more than cake."

"Wow, Babe. More than cake? What about Tastycakes?"

"Don't push it."

I smiled at her again, and she answered me with one of her own. I gently pushed on the back of her neck until her lips met mine.

The kiss started out gentle, but my need for her grew. When she moaned, I thrusted my tongue into her mouth. She groaned louder this time.

"God, Babe, what you do to me." I said, when we had disengaged for air.

"Mmm, I can _feel _what I'm doing to you." She replied, stroking my stiffening length.

It was my turn to groan. "Babe, please. Stop."

She nuzzled my neck. "Don't you like it?"

"I do, but this isn't the time or the place."

"I think it's perfect." She said, slipping her hand to the waistband of the pants.

I clamped down on her hand.

She looked dead into my eyes. "I told you that I loved you. Now, let me _show_ you."

"Babe…"

"Please."

I stopped. Damn her, doesn't she know that I can't say no to her? I released her hand and she continued her journey.

"Mmm, some one's _very_ happy to see me." She said, giving a little giggle.

"Babe, I'm _always_ happy to see you."

She blushed.

"Do you know how much it turns me on to see you blush?"

"What?"

"You blush at the mere meaning of sex, but once you're in the throes of passion, you're whole body gets this rosy color and you become like a little sex kitten."

She blushed again. I hardened a little more.

Her eyes widened.

"It's because I love watching you turn that color, knowing that it's me inside of you, and the knowledge that I'm doing it, not someone else."

She started to gape like a fish. I smiled again and kissed her until she regained some brain function.

I groaned when she started to pump me.

"Dios…" I moaned, when her fingers squeezed around me. There is no better pleasure than letting the woman that you love stroke you, marking you as hers.

And that's what she was doing. Ruining me for all other women.

In my vast years of the army and beyond, I've been known to do some things that would even make Lester blush. But none of that compared to having Stephanie stroking me, her small hand giving me the greatest pleasure she knew how.

I nibbled and nuzzled my face in her neck as she sent me higher and higher until my balls tingled. A few seconds later, my orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks. I groaned into her hair and waited for my muscles to relax. Stephanie grabbed a cloth and began to clean me up as I fell into darkness.

* * *

"If I didn't know any better," Stephanie said with a giggle as I was waking up, "that your whole badass persona was an act. All you need is a little stroking and you're as content as a cat."

"Mmm," I said, continuing to rub myself against her (as much as a man in two arm-casts, a sling and a leg cast could).

She giggled again. God, I loved that sound. My hand, which was slowly caressing her leg, went up towards the button on her jeans. This time, it was her hand that stopped mine.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to…"

"Ranger, no. You need to rest."

"Babe…"

"Don't worry," she said, getting off the bed and going for her coat. "There will be plenty of time for you to make it up to me. But right now, the most important thing to me is not a Ranger-induced-orgasm, but Ranger getting better." She looked at the clock. "Shit, I'm going to be late."

I grabbed her hand. "Don't let your mother push you around."

She came down and kissed me. "I won't."

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you back."

She gave me one more kiss, and with a finger wave and an extra swing in her hips, she was gone.

A few minutes later, Lester came in.

"Nice visit?" He asked, a knowing smirk on his face.

Christ.


	9. Chapter 9

This is actually out before I had planned it, so I'm ahead! Yay! I actually finished this twenty minutes before I posted, so any mistakes are mine (and I hope there's none...). I mean, I looked, but that only does so much. Yeah...so long story short, mistakes are mine, not the characters.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

I pulled up into the driveway and sat in the car. For a moment, I contemplated just driving away and not dealing with my mother. The keys were in my hand when Grandma knocked on the window.

"Dinner's in two minutes. Are you coming in? 'Cause if you're not, I'll just tell your mother that you called and said you were sick."

"What?" How did she know I was thinking about leaving? Sighing, I opened the door. Better just face the music.

"You've got that look on your face that women get. The one they get on tv when they're about to tell their family they're pregnant. You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No!"

"Good. Because I don't think I could handle being related to the spawn of Morelli. The great package on the other hand…" Grandma faded off into her own little dreamland.

"I'm not pregnant."

"Your mother made pot roast."

My mouth watered. We stepped into the door and I went to kiss my father on the head. "Hi daddy."

"Rangers are up by two." He grunted to me.

I nodded. We shared a love of Rangers hockey. "Good."

He looked up at me. "Stephanie, you're my favorite." He paused. "Don't tell your sister that."

"I won't." I said, a small smile spreading on my face.

"There you are." My mother huffed when she was bringing out the roast. "I thought you weren't going to make it."

I almost didn't. "Traffic."

Grandma snorted.

"Well, let's eat."

Grace was said, platters were passed and the wine was flowing freely. All was well.

Until my mother opened her big mouth.

"So I ran into Joseph today." She started.

I wondered how odd I would look if I just smashed my head into my plate. No, that would ruin the roast.

"Mmm." I responded.

"He looked heartbroken."

He should. I left him for a better and bigger man, if you know what I mean. I thought about that for a moment.

"He said that you were dating that Ranger man now."

"I wouldn't say dating, per se…"

"Well what would you say?" My mother sat down her fork. "You were engaged to Joseph and now you're not. Now I hear you've got some new man. What am I supposed to think?"

"That your daughter is a stud collector!" My grandmother cackled.

There was a muffled 'Christ!' from my father.

"Were you cheating on Joseph?"

"No!"

"Was Joseph cheating on you?"

Possibly. But I wasn't going to say that.

My mother read in between the lines. She sighed.

"Are you dating or will you two be living in sin together?"

I liked the living in sin part. "I don't know. We haven't talked about it."

"Do you love him?"

Now that question came out of nowhere. "W…what?"

"You've known the man for over three years. You broke off your engagement to another man and started going out with him. It's not an unreasonable question."

I looked at my mother for a moment. "Yes, I love him."

She nodded. "Will he come to dinner with you so I can meet him?"

"You've met him already."

"I know that. I need to meet him again. I wasn't sure he was a suitor for you. Now I have to make sure he's good enough for you."

Like Dickie? I remained silent at that one. "I'll see what I can do." I have my ways of persuasion.

Ooh, better write that down.

"Good. Pass the potatoes?"

And with that, the discussion about me and Ranger's relationship was over.

I was stunned.

**Ranger's POV**

Lester sat down. "I hope you two were safe."

Jesus. "Shut up."

His grin widened. "You know I love you."

"I should fire the guards."

"Why? It's not their fault that the entire floor heard you getting your happy on."

"No, they let you in."

"I'm hurt, cousin." He fake pouted.

"Save the act for someone who cares."

He chuckled a little. "Glad to see you're recovering."

"Are you here for a reason?"

"Yeah, Jeanne stopped by the office."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, she was wondering why she hadn't heard from you. That you usually call her when you get back." He gave me an odd look.

"We meet up when I get back. To blow off some steam."

"Hey, you don't need to explain it to me. The one person you'd rather be blowing steam off with was with Morelli every time. You've got to get your rocks off somehow."

Leave to Lester to make it sound so crude. After seeing all the horrible things that I'd come back from seeing, it was nice to get to have a release from it all.

And I wanted nothing more than to be with Stephanie, but I wasn't about to push her into something she didn't want for a night of passion.

Not again at least. One deal was enough.

I knew that the next time I was going to be with Stephanie, she was going to be my permanent lover, not because I forced her hand.

Lester nodded, obviously reading my mind. "Hurt her, and I won't kill you. I'll rip your balls off."

"I won't."

"Good."

We talked for a few more minutes and then he started to leave; his shift started in ten minutes.

"Lester?"

He turned to me.

"If Stephanie gets teased about _any_ of this, I'll rip _your_ balls off."

"Duly noted."

"Make sure everyone else knows."

He grinned. "Glad you're back, boss." And he left.

Laying my head down, I thought about Stephanie.

I knew the moment that Tank entered the room. Being a larger size, his footsteps were slightly heavier than the normal person. I kept my eyes closed.

"I know you're awake, man." He gruffly said.

Damn.

I opened my eyes.

"You're fake breathing needs some work."

"We're too old for this shit."

He nodded once. "You should be only trying to fool Stephanie from now on."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I snatched your clothes before it went somewhere 'safe'." Tank actually used air quotes.

I continued to stare at him.

"When were you going to tell us about the ring, man?"

Oh. That.

I sighed. "I bought it before I came home."

"Before you knew…"

I nodded once. "I almost got rid of it."

"Good thing you didn't," he chuckled. "Because I'm sure you'd be scouring the highway looking for it."

That was true.

"I figured you'd want it back." He tossed the black box into my lap.

I gently opened the box, admiring the ring nestled safely inside.

I frowned.

"Please tell me you've changed your mind." He groaned. "Jesus, Ranger…"

"I didn't change my mind."

He paused. "Then what's with the face."

"What if she doesn't want it?"

"Why wouldn't she want it?"

"She said no to Morelli twice now. Who's to say she won't say no to me?"

"Because Morelli wasn't right for her."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I see the way she looks at you." He stated firmly. "You forget sometimes that I'm your shadow, and sometimes I'm hers. She _never_ looked at him the way she looks at you. Sure, she loved Morelli, but it was obvious that she was in love with you. And that's what's important."

I looked back down on the ring. Closing my eyes, I remembered my future. The ring was on her finger. I smiled at the memory of her, the swell of our unborn child and our son.

"Happy thoughts?" Tank said. When I opened my eyes, he had a small smile on his face.

"Just remembering a good dream."

"Must've been something, I've been calling your name for five minutes."

He didn't reply, but kept on smirking.

"What?"

"Nothing," he got up. "Just don't get cold feet. There is a line about a mile long just waiting to take your place."

I rolled my eyes. Was everyone going to mention that? "Good to know."

He nodded once and then left. And again, I drifted off with thoughts of Stephanie.

And when I woke up, my dream had come true.

Stephanie was curled around my body, asleep, and gently snoring. It was cute.

"Mmm, stop staring." She mumbled.

"Why? You're so beautiful."

She groaned. "So are you."

I chuckled. "Good to know, Babe."

"I love you."

"Go back to sleep." I said, kissing her forehead. "I love you too."

"M'kay…" And she was off.

And soon I was joining her.


	10. Chapter 10

So who saw me posting again so soon? Because I surely didn't. Not that I'm complaining...the review slut in me is overjoyed. And I had fun writing this one. So I hope it shows!

Just a quick little one. It really doesn't move anything along, but it came to me and the muse poked me until I wrote it. I hope that the next chapter's longer.

Not mine. Only the mistakes are.

* * *

Feeling an unwanted presence in my room, I sighed and blinked my eyes open.

In the chair sat none other than Jeanne Ellen.

Great.

"Took you long enough to wake up."

"Where's Stephanie?" I asked.

"I sent her on a coffee run." She got up and smirked. "My, how the mighty have fallen."

I didn't answer, but she continued anyway.

"I never thought I'd see the day when the big bad mercenary Ranger Manoso would give it all up for some little white girl from Trenton." Her nose was wrinkling now.

"I don't expect you to understand it Jeanne. You're the best of the best. You'll die for the army."

"What's so wrong about that?"

"I'd rather I didn't die in some foreign country, no one knowing where I was. Sounds pretty lonely."

"The world is a lonely place."

"When did you get so cynical?" I asked her. The Jeanne I used to know was a lot happier than this.

"I didn't get cynical. I got a reality check. And you better have one soon too." She leaned down to my bed. "You may love her now, but soon you'll get bored with her. I've read her file and talked to the men she's dated. Eventually you'll want more than she's offering."

I was seething. "You dug through her past?"

"I needed to see what was so special about her. What made you stop being you."

"I didn't stop being me, I changed." I changed for her. I changed _because_ of her.

"Well you better change back. That girl couldn't fight her way free from a wet paper bag. One of your enemies will find out about her and kidnap her. Is that what you want?"

"_If _one of them finds out. I was careful."

"We live in a world where careful isn't enough."

That was true, but I still had some contingency plans up my sleeve. Which reminded me that I needed to call Tank and made sure that Stephanie was slowly erased from the search engines. No need to dangle a treat in front of the beast.

"Stephanie is a pretty girl, but you need someone who knows how to take care of herself."

"And you don't think she can?"

She scoffed.

"So what, you're applying for the job?"

"I considered it."

And that's when it hit me. How Jeanne had fallen so far. She had taken the mentor/ mentee thing too far.

Which would explain…

"Look Jeanne, I know you mean well, but this stops here. I'm with Stephanie now and I don't think that's going to be changing anytime soon. So you need to take this little high school crush and get over it. We will never be together."

She opened her mouth, but I stopped her.

"And don't even think about living on the periphery, waiting for a chance when you think you can slip in and seduce me. Because Stephanie is perfect. In _every_ way. I will never want you again. And if you think that you can threaten me or her or our children, then you're going to be wishing that a wet paper bag was the least of your worries."

She looked confused for a moment. I thought about what I had said, and immediately regretted it.

Stephanie and I don't have kids yet.

Shit.

"She's pregnant?" Jeanne asked.

"No, she's not. I was making a point. You come anywhere near what's mine and I'll kill you. If come to me in a nonprofessional way again, you'll need more than a road map to get out of where I'll send you. Clear enough?"

She nodded once and leaned down. She kissed me on the lips once and said, "I hope you know what you're doing. What a waste…" She turned to leave.

That's when my heart leaped into my throat.

Stephanie was standing there, a horrified look on her face.

Jeanne smirked. "Maybe it was too easy." With that, she slithered out.

With Stephanie not far behind.

"Stephanie!" I yelled.

She didn't turn.

"Stop her." I called to the man standing guard.

They stopped her, and knocked one man down on his knees with a swift kick to the groin. The other grabbed her safely from behind and brought her back in.

"Close the door. Stun her if she tries to leave."

The man nodded and shut the door. Stephanie glared at me, arms crossed.

"Babe…"

"Don't you call me that. Don't you _dare_ call me that."

I sighed. I hated it when she was stubborn.

"It's not what you think." I said.

She scoffed. "I doubt it, Ranger. I saw you kiss her!"

"Yes, she kissed me, not the other way around."

"Doesn't matter!"

"Doesn't it?"

This made her stop. I pounced on the chance.

"She kissed me. That's all. It was like kissing my sister." A very dirty, nasty sister, but sister all the same. I held out my hand for her to take. Slowly, she did. "I didn't kiss her back."

"But I saw…"

"What you saw was a desperate ploy to get me away from you."

She looked down at her feet. "Did it work?" She asked quietly, insecurity in her voice.

I ignored that. "Do you know what it's like to kiss you?"

She shook her head, her eyes never leaving the floor.

I pulled her onto the bed and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at me. "When I kiss you, the world stops. Every part of my body ignites. The only things I think about are how I'm going to get you out of your clothes. Or that if I had it my way, when I came home from work, you were in my bed, naked, and waiting for me to ravish you unconscious."

She blinked.

"Definitely no way do I think about my sister like that."

She gave me a small smile.

"I told you that I love you. You need to trust it. Trust _us_."

"I do. It's that…"

"Every man before me has hurt you in some way."

She nodded.

"Well, then there all certifiable. You are perfect just the way you are. Remember when I said that one Ranger is all you'll need?"

She nodded.

"Well, one Stephanie is all_ I_ need. Got it?"

She looked at me for a moment, then nodded again. I kissed her sweetly, silently promising her that I would never cheat on her. That I would never hurt her the way Dickie and Joe did.

And when she slipped her tongue into my mouth, I knew she got the message.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter! I'm going to try to get the next one out before next Sunday, but I have a busy study schedule in front of me. I'm hoping to get the next one out ASAP (like Thursday...or Friday)

Not mine, all Janet's.

* * *

"Okay, Mr. Manoso. Try to relax for the next few months. No strenuous activity until I tell you so." The doctor said, signing my discharge papers.

Who cares? I get to go home. I nodded once. His eyes slid to Bobby.

"I'll make sure he follows _all _the rules." Bobby promised, his eyes sliding to mine.

Damn. Bobby was going to put a cramp in my plans.

"Well, then you're free to go." He handed the sheet over and I got up.

"Oh no, wait for the wheelchair." Bobby ordered. "I don't want to have to readmit you because you reinjured yourself."

I sighed.

A few minutes later, Stephanie arrived with the wheelchair. She was looking well rested from the last time I saw her. After watching the bags under her eyes grow, I proceeded to kick her out of my room to get some much needed sleep. Unfortunately, _I _didn't get much sleep without her. She smiled at me.

"In you go." Bobby said, offering me a hand. He decided to drive and gave Stephanie the crutches.

"Glad to be going home?" She asked.

"Hell yes." I was tired of the white walls and crappy bed. Being limited meant I was going to be doing all of the paperwork, but I was glad to be doing _something_ instead of waiting for Stephanie to show up.

Bobby rolled me out to the loading dock and we climbed into the SUV. Stephanie followed in behind me and took my right hand. I gave her a small smile and a tight squeeze.

Oh yeah, this is definitely heaven.

Within ten minutes, we were back at RangeMan.

"I can get around just fine." I told my nurses.

Stephanie scoffed. "Your leg is broken. You need the wheelchair."

I sighed. There was no winning with her.

Unless we're in bed. There, we're _both_ winners.

Grudgingly, I got back into the chair. Bobby went back to work on four and Stephanie followed me up to seven.

"You know, I don't think you're less of a man if you use the wheelchair." She whispered in my ear. I didn't get a chance to respond because the doors had opened and she was wheeling into my apartment.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked, stopping me in the middle of the family room.

"I'd love a shower." I replied, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

Her brow furrowed. "What are you doing?"

"Calling the control room."

"Why?"

"Babe." I wasn't going to spell it out for her that I needed help in the shower.

She sighed. "I thought that's why I was here."

"You don't…"

"Ranger, I've seen you naked before. Nothing's changed, right?"

Damn, using my words against me. I mentally sighed.

"It's not a sexual invitation." She added.

"You don't have to."

"I know," she said quietly. "But I want to."

When her blue eyes found mine, I knew that there was no way to say no to her. I nodded once and she rolled me into the bathroom.

She turned on the water and stripped me first. Making sure that all the casts were covered, she helped me to hobble onto the bench in the shower. Then, slowly, she began to undress.

When she stepped in, I couldn't not notice her beautiful body. She tried to cover herself with her arms and blushed.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "You're beautiful."

She took a deep breath, and without her eyes leaving mine, she lowered her arms.

She had beautiful breasts, not too big but not too small that were firm with rosy nipples that begged for my mouth, my hands to massage them. She had a flat stomach that rounded nicely around her hips which gave way to her long legs that were built to wrap around a man's waist.

My waist.

I softly moaned.

"Are you in pain?" She asked, worry all over her face.

I nodded. "The kind only you can fix."

She raised her eyebrows until the blush slowly creeped up her body when she realized the double meaning of my words. She turned and grabbed the puff and shower gel. Loading the puff up, she gently guided it over my skin, making sure to clean every part of my body. All I could do is sit there and watch her move gracefully through her tasks.

That and grow hard watching her.

Boy, was I doing a good job of that.

When she finished with me, she went on and quickly washed herself. The thought of her scent on my body made me smile. She was that much more mine.

She turned the shower off and quickly dried us both. After a few fumbled tries, she finally got me dressed and into bed. She, on the other hand, threw on one of my t-shirts and a pair of string bikinis.

"Babe," I groaned. "You're killing me here."

"What? I don't want to put my nasty clothes back on, so I'm borrowing yours."

I opened my mouth to speak when a gentle knock came on the door.

"Ranger? Are you in there?" Ella called.

"Bedroom." I called back.

Ella made her way through the apartment and stood at the door. Stephanie stood there frozen, eyes wide, like a deer caught in a scope of a rifle.

"Hello dears," she said to us. "Ranger, I got your prescription filled and you need to take it with a full stomach so I'm leaving you some provisions. Simple sandwich things and some soups and stews that you can heat up later." She turned her eyes towards Stephanie. "Make sure he gets enough rest but still manages to walk a little. Exercise will do the body some good."  
Stephanie just nodded.

"Call if you need anything." Ella smiled once more and then left.

"Please tell me that did not just happen." Stephanie said more to herself than to me after the door had closed.

"Babe. It's no big deal."

"Ranger! It looks like I'm not wearing anything!"

Boy, I wish that was true.

"And you just have pants on! What does it look like?"

"Like you have no clothes and you like me shirtless?" I offered.

She thought about it for a second. "The second one's true, but I need clothes." She pulled a pair of my sweat pants on and rolled them to fit her. "I'll be gone an hour. Bobby's right down stairs. You'll be fine, right? No funny business?"

"Sure babe." I was practically bedridden. What kind of trouble could I get in to?

She nodded once, grabbed her purse, kissed me on the lips once and was gone. With a big smile on my face, I slid down into the bed and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, so my weekend got busy with my brother visiting yesterday so I didn't get a whole lot of down time to write. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. I tried to make it longer, but the muse wasn't having any of that. So I figured a shorter post is better than no post. I hope it's longer next time.

Not mine. But I so wish it was.

* * *

**Lester's POV**

"You are full of shit." Tank said, sitting down at the table in the control room.

"I'm not! I heard it with my own two ears." I defended, stuffing the rest of my sandwich into my mouth.

"Heard what?" Hal asked, coming into the room.

"Ranger and Stephanie."

"So? I hear them all the time."

The collective snicker went around the room.

"Not like that." Bobby said, chucking a grape at his head. "They were…you know."

Hal's brow furrowed.

"Look out, virgin alert." I said under my breath. The guys chuckled. "They were _getting busy_."

The confused face lasted another minute, but when he got it, Hal turned red. "They…he…"

"Didn't sound like he was complaining."

"Lester." Tank barked.

"Look, all I'm saying…"

"All you're saying is none of your business. Whatever happened in that room is their business, not something you spread around the control room."

"I'm just so happy that he finally got his head out of his ass."

"That's for sure." Bobby chimed. "The sexual tension was getting unbearable. There were moments I thought he was just going to rip off her clothes right then and there."

Many of the men nodded.

"He's one lucky bastard." I said.

They all nodded along with me.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

When Stephanie returned, I was wide awake.

"Hey," she said softly, dropping her bag onto the floor next to the bed. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I'm not tired."

She frowned. "You need to sleep."

"I'm tired of sleeping."

"Well, then what do you want to do?"

I gave her a wolf grin.

She just rolled her eyes. "Besides that. The doctor said no strenuous exercise."

"Babe." I pouted.

"I mean it, mister."

I sighed. "Can you bring me my laptop? Since I'm not going to get any, I might as well work."

"Aww, poor baby." She kissed my cheek and whispered, "soon."

"I'm going to hold that to you."

She grinned over her shoulder and went into the office. Returning with the laptop, she sat back down on the bed.

I sighed when she started to fidget. "What's wrong?"

"I'm bored."

"Well, you nixed what I wanted to do, so you'll have to come up with something to entertain yourself."

"Why don't you have a tv in the bedroom?"

I looked at her for a moment. "Top drawer, pull out the remote."

She did and her eyes widened. "Wow, it's huge."

"Babe, that's what you said yesterday."

She blushed. "Well it is…the remote is."

I grinned. "Top button."

She pushed it and the tv slid down.

"Holy crap. Who are you, James Bond?"

"Nope. But I make James Bond look like a chew toy."

She grinned. "Good to know." She turned on the tv, and settled against the pillows.

We sat there in companionable silence for about an hour. Stephanie started to flip through the channels and finally sighed.

"What?" I asked over the top of my computer.

"There's nothing on."

Actually, I'd seen about five things that she'd normally watch but passed. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

She shrugged.

"Take up a hobby."

"Like what?"

"Knitting." I said. It was the first thing that came to mind since I was answering an e-mail to my mother. I didn't see them very often, but I always managed to keep in touch.

Stephanie snorted. "That's for little old ladies. Plus, I tried that. I made more knots than stitches."

"You could take up the cello again."

She blushed. "How'd you hear about that?"

"Babe."

"I know, I know, you work in mysterious ways."

I grinned.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, for now."

"Do you want any pills?"

I shook my head. "Pain pills make me loopy."

"Good to know." She gave me a menacing grin.

"Don't get any ideas."

"Never."

I went back to work. She continued to fidget.

"Keep that up and I'll give you something to fidget about."

She blushed and looked away. "I'm hungry."

"Me too."

She looked at me and the blush creeped back up. "I was thinking Pino's."

"Take a twenty and grab me a salad."

"What? No! I can pay for it."

"Babe. You're my girlfriend. I'm not going to make you pay for your own food."

She paused. "I'm your girlfriend?"

"Of course you are. Why wouldn't you be?"

"I don't know, I just never figured you'd call me your girlfriend."

"Why?"

She blushed. "Ranger…"

"Why, Babe?"

"You told me your life was dangerous. I knew that going in, so…" She sighed. "I figured we'd be like friends with benefits. Except that we know that we love each other. So there's a little more to the benefits part."

I frowned. Of course, I had no one to blame but myself about this problem. I never really specified where we were going with this. I cupped her face in my hand. "You're right, Babe. My life is dangerous. And it can be hard to have relationships."

She tried to lower her head, but I stopped her.

"But that's not going to stop me from being with you. I don't know why you thought we were just friends with benefits, but it stops now. Stephanie, we're together. You're my girlfriend. Remember that."

She nodded. "Okay, I'm going to get food."

I pointed to my wallet and she sighed.

"It's really no big deal."

"Please, let me spoil you. I have all the money in the world and I want to treat you like the queen that you deserved to be treated like."

She battled with herself for a few more minutes, then sighed. "Fine. Next time, I'll buy."

We'll see about that.

She kissed me on the forehead and started to leave.

"Babe?" I called.

She poked her head back in. "What?"

"Just remember, you're mine now. You come home without the panties you left the house in, it won't be pretty."

"Duly noted."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And I hope I didn't offend any knitters out there. I don't think it's for little old ladies. I love to knit and I'm 20!

Let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, so who's awesome today? I am because I got another chapter out AHEAD of schedule and you guys (who are always awesome and way more awesome than me) for reading, reviewing and loving my story.

Not mine, but I wish it was.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

"Hey Pino." I said, coming into the restaurant.

"Stephanie! It's good to see you! I'm guessing the sub is yours?" He gave me a brief hug and turned to grab the food.

"That and the salad."

"Ah," he said. "I heard that you were seeing Ranger now."

"Not seeing, helping out."

"Mmhmm. Next time when you're trying to lie, keep the goofy grin off your face."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He smiled at me. "Not that it's any of my business, but I always liked him better than Joe."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Ranger took care of you. Joe expected you to take care of him. You don't seem like a typical housewife to me."

I grinned. "I'm not."

"Good to hear it. We don't need another Burg housewife around here." He paused. "By the way, I hope the salad becomes permanent."

"Me too."

I turned to pay and Joe was right there behind me. "I heard you were here." Joe said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. Go figure. "Well we are in the Burg, Joe. Of course you heard."

"Look, I have something to say."

"Okay," I said warily.

And that's when he knelt down.

Cripes.

"Joe what are you doing?"

"I heard you before. You want to be your own woman. You can do that and be my wife at the same time. Cupcake, please. Marry me."

I stood there, mouth agape.

Actually, I was pretty sure that everyone's mouth was open.

"Joe…"

"Please," he said again. "I'm sorry for all the mean things I said to you. I just want…I _need _you to come home."

Did I get sucked into another dimension?

"Joe, we broke up. I gave you back the ring. If I wanted to get back together then I would've kept it. You and I are over. Get it through that thick skull of yours."

He got up. "Stephanie…"

"No, Joe. I've made up my mind. I don't want you."

"You want _him_." He said, sneering the last word.

"If you're talking about Ranger…"

"Who else would I be talking about? The man wants you for one thing and one thing only. Sex. And as soon as he gets that, or gets bored or tired of your limitations, then he's going to dump you faster than trash on pick-up day. He's Ranger freakin' Manoso, for Christ's sake! You can only keep him entertained for so long." He gave a small chuckle. "Trust me Cupcake, when it comes to the bedroom, you're frigid."

I didn't have a chance to respond because Lula was responding for me. With her fist. "No body says that to my white girl. She's anything but frigid. Just because she doesn't do anything with you doesn't mean she don't give it to Ranger. Because I'd give him anything he wanted. Mmhmm, that man is _fine_. Not that I need him when I got my Tankie." She added, turning to Tank, who was fuming behind Joe. The men of Ranger's company didn't show their emotions, but I could tell now that Tank was contemplating finishing Lula's job and burying the body where no one would find it. "You get up off your ass and apologize to her. Right now."

"You just assaulted a police officer. I'll have you arrested." Joe said, spitting the blood from his mouth.

Lula snorted. "Like you'd take me in. I'll eat you for breakfast motherfucker."

Tank helped Joe off of the floor. "If I ever see you even _blink_ in Stephanie's direction, I'll bury you so fast, you'll need a flashlight to find your own ass." Tank proceeded to throw him out the front door.

The crowd was stunned silent.

"What? Nothing to see here, folks. Get back to your dinner." Lula said.

The din in the restaurant picked up, not wanting to get Lula mad again.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"No thanks necessary. Ooh, that man makes me so mad!" Lula said.

"I don't know what made him say that."

"He's mad he lost out to Ranger. No one wants to see the woman they're in love with seeing someone else." Tank said.

"I guess…"

"Don't guess. If I ever saw Lula with someone else, I'd be mad as all hell."

"Really baby?"

"Sure."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" She leaned up and kissed him.

And that's when I took my cue to leave. "See you guys later."

Lula, still kissing Tank, made a half assed effort to wave goodbye to me. I giggled all the way to the car.

On the way back to RangeMan, I couldn't help but think about what Joe said. Was I too uptight and eventually Ranger would get bored with me? Sure, he'll love me till the day he dies, and I know that he will, but will I eventually get too boring in bed that he needs to look for it somewhere else?

I continued these thoughts until I got into the apartment.

"Babe?" Ranger called. I walked to the bedroom.

"What's up?"

"Can you help me to the table?"

I nodded and together we managed to get him to the table. "Thanks," he breathed onto my neck.

I shivered. He smiled.

Even if he got bored, I knew that I never would. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I started to dish out the food.

"Babe, stop staring at me." Ranger said, a few minutes later.

"Oh." I said, not even realizing that I had been staring.

"What's going on?" He asked me. "I could smell smoke from the garage."

Should I ask him gently, or just rip the band-aid off. I mean, how do you ask a man without sounding self conscious about how good you are in bed? Better ask gently.

"Were you satisfied when we had sex?"

Mental head slap.

Subtle, Stephanie.

Yeah, about as subtle as Godzilla terrorizing Tokyo.

Ranger almost spit his water out. "What?" He asked choking.

I blushed, unable to repeat the question.

"Babe." He said. "Where did this come from?"

Better just tell him the whole story now. He'd find out anyway. "Joe. He said I was frigid."

This time, Ranger snorted. "And you believed him?"

"He cheated on me. And Dickie…"

"They both had no idea of what was already theirs." Ranger said, cutting me off.

"Ranger, we both know that I'm not very adventurous when it comes to that stuff. I'm worried…"

"That I'll get bored and cheat? Babe, please."

"Well, look at you!"

He frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You could get any girl you wanted."

"I did."

I opened my mouth to retort, but what could you say to that. "Huh?"

Nice. Eloquent.

He smiled now. "Babe, I know I'm hot…"

"And not conceited at all."

He silenced me with one glance. "But I don't want any other women. I want you." He cupped my face in his hand. "I know that you have some…limitations when it comes to sex, but I'm a patient man. If you ever want to try something new, all you have to do is ask. And if you never do," he paused. "Babe, you're enough for me. And not frigid in _any_ way." His grin widened. "You put me into a sex coma. All I want to do after I make love to you is sleep. That or make love again."

Ranger doesn't say much, but when he does, it's important. And without fail, always makes my heart melt.

Always.

"You're too good for me."

"No, babe. You're too good for _me_."

* * *

I thought this was a nice way to end the chapter (that and I really had nothing else yet ;)) Don't worry the "other stuff" will be coming soon...hint hint to the people who have asked me about it (I'm thinking, next chapter?) We'll see what me and the muse come up with. Don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 14

So I almost didn't get this chapter out. I was fighting a block the entire way and if I don't get the next chapter out by the end of the week, that's why. I'm going to do my hardest to work through it (that's where I stopped the chapter where I did- and I'm sorry, but I work better this way!) and get another one out soon.

I also thought you deserved a long chapter (that and it worked out to be extra long today)! Don't expect them all to be long, but I am trying to lengthen them overall in my future stories.

I'm not a doctor, I don't pretend to be and I don't think I would survive residency to become one. So any medical mistakes in this chapter is all on me because 1. I've never broken a body in my entire life (knock on wood) and I have no idea how long it takes these breaks to heal. 2. (obviously) I'm not a doctor so I have NO idea whatsoever and 3. I'm just to lazy to look it up. So instead of cringing at my mistakes, please have a hearty chuckle at my expense.

Not mine, but I totally wish it was!

Warning: Smut (okay, who called it? lol.) Adult themes ahead. If you can't handle it, don't read the story. I have now given fair warning.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

Over the next few months, I was slowly progressing. Unfortunately, not fast enough for the woman sharing my bed every night.

"I don't understand why we can't, Ranger." Stephanie said, one night. "I mean, you're almost completely healed."

"The doctor said…"

"I don't care what he said! I'm horny _now_."

I smiled. "Babe."

"What? I have needs, Ranger. And if you don't fulfill them soon, I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands."

I hardened at the thought of Stephanie pleasuring herself. It would be fucking beautiful.

Her eyes flicked down. "I see you like that thought too."

"Of course I do. I'm a man."

She rolled her eyes while rolling onto her back. "Men." She huffed. "I swear, that doctor is out to make me suffer too!"

"The only one suffering here is me."

"Hey!" She gently smacked my chest.

I frowned. I knew she hit harder than that. "Babe, it's okay."

Turning onto her side, she said. "What?"

"I'm not going to break if you smack me harder than that."

"I know," she said in a small voice.

I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You've been a great help, Babe. Remember that you don't need to handle me with kid gloves."

She bent her head. "I know that. I'm just afraid…"

"I'm not going anywhere and you won't break anything. I'm indestructible." I joked, trying to get her to smile.

Her head shot up and I could see the fire in her eyes. "Don't joke. Don't you _dare_ joke about that."

"Babe, I…"

"You're not invincible. You'd like me to think you are, but I know you're not. You have no idea what it's like when doctor after doctor comes in, checks you out and tells you the same thing; that if you woke up, you wouldn't be Ranger. I was _scared_. More scared than I've ever been in my entire life.

"You pushed me away with all the Batman crap and I let you do it, so that's my fault, but what you don't know is that I didn't fall in love with the persona you show to the world. I fell in love with _you_. Carlos. So cut the crap, and don't bring that up again."

"I'm so sorry, Babe. I had no idea."

She nodded once, but didn't speak.

"Babe, please don't be mad at me." I said, cuddling her to my chest. "I had no idea that it was so hard for you."

"I'm sorry I snapped." She sighed. "It's not easy. Every day, helping you, it's a constant reminder of how close I came to losing you. To marrying Joe and never letting you know how I felt. It would've sucked."

"You have no idea…" I replied, thinking of the ring tucked away safely in the safe. Now I felt like an ass. Making her help, reminding her…

"Don't think like that." She said, pulling my face towards hers. "I can see it in your eyes. I came here to help you. If you hadn't asked, you'd have to remove me with a crowbar to get me to leave. I love you and I'll always help you. Even if you don't want my help."

I smiled softly. "Good to know."

She brought her lips to mine in a gentle kiss. She tried to take it farther, but I pulled back.

Stephanie shrugged. "Doesn't hurt for a girl to try."

"Babe."

* * *

"Looking at your x-rays, everything's healed very nicely." The doctor told me a few weeks after my encounter with Horny Stephanie. She's taken to eating more sweets.

While walking on the treadmill.

"This way, the calories won't have time to settle and I won't grow as big as a house." She'd told me.

I wasn't going to say that even if she was as big as a house, Stephanie would still be a knockout to me. She might get ideas.

"I'm very pleased." He continued.

"Does this mean I can go back to work?" I asked hopefully. I was growing bored sitting in the office all day doing paperwork.

The doctor paused. "I'd rather you didn't."

Say what now?

"I want to give it a couple more weeks. To make sure your bones are fully healed.

"But…"

"Mr. Manoso, I've been doing my job for over thirty-five years. I've seen patients who go to work straight away come back a few days later with worse breaks. From what I hear, you're a bounty hunter. That can be a very strenuous job for the body. I'm just airing on the side of caution here."

I must have looked crestfallen because he sighed.

"Let me make you a deal."

I perked. I'm very good with deals.

"You can go back to work, only if you take it easy. I'm talking about maybe working in the field with a one case instead of your usual load of cases."

"I can do that." I gently eased off the table.

"And try not to get into any fist fights."

"I'll try."

"Take extra men with you as well. No need to go with only one guy where there's a better chance of you getting injured again."

"Fine."

He stuck out his hand. "I really hope I don't see you soon, Mr. Manoso."

I took his hand. "Me either."

He chuckled and I left the office. Hal was waiting for me in the parking garage.

"Let's go." I said, hopping into the passenger side.

He started the truck and we were off.

Ten minutes later, I was racing to the elevator, with Hal tight on my heels.

"Do you think you should…" I shot him a glare and he stopped. I pushed five for him, and seven for me. Hal got off and nodded once my way.

"Hey boss," Lester said, getting into the elevator with me. "No casts. Good news?"

I sighed. "Yes, Santos."

He looked at me and grinned. "Hot date?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Your foot's tapping."

I looked down. Damn, it was. I stopped it.

"So?"

"I'm sure Bombshell will love to hear the good news."

"Can it, Santos."

"I'm just saying. God knows she's been walking around this office like a wild woman. I thought she was going to tackle me and rip my clothes off yesterday!"

"Did you get on this elevator just to annoy me?"

"Isn't that my job?"

The doors opened and I jumped out. Lester laughed.

"Get a new hobby, Santos."

"On it, boss!" He saluted me as the doors closed.

If he wasn't my cousin…

Nevermind. I have more important things to do. I opened the door and called in. "Babe?"

There was no answer, but I could hear the shower running.

Perfect.

I quickly made my way to the bathroom, shedding my clothes as I went. I opened the door to the most delicious scene in my entire life.

Stephanie. Naked. In my shower.

I opened the door, putting my hands on the shower stall next to her shoulders, giving her no way to escape.

"Miss me?" I asked, placing opened mouthed kisses on the back of her neck.

"More than you know." She replied. Quickly, she spun in my arms. "No casts."

I shook my head.

"You can go back to work now?"

"I'm starting slow, but at least it's a start."

"Good." She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Babe… What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Why should anything be wrong?"

"Babe, talk to me."

"There's nothing we need to talk about. I'm happy for you." She kissed me gently and pulled her head back.

"Does this mean…?"

I smiled. "I think you have ESP too, Babe."

She returned my smile and brought my head back down to hers. I grasped her hip with my left hand, leaving the right on the wall.

"No," I gasped, breaking our kiss.

"You know, I hate you right now."

I smiled again. "Just changing the venue, Babe, not the act."

"Good. Because you know what bullets look like?"

Intrigued by what she was going to say next, I said, "yeah?"

"Well, imagine one in your ass. Because that's where I'll put one if you don't get inside me soon."

"Duly noted." I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom.

"Ranger, I'm all wet! I'll get the sheets all wet too and it'll be gross."

"I don't care about the sheets, Babe." I said, tossing her onto the bed. She tried to get up, but I was immediately on top of her.

"Mmm, you're warm." I said, nuzzling my face in her neck, breathing in her scent.

Stephanie said nothing, but continued to pant.

I smiled and kissed my way down her body, admiring each dip and curve. When I made it to her hips, I gently nudged them further apart, admiring the beauty that was purely Stephanie.

I leaned down, breathed in her scent, and moaned. Spreading her lips more, I gently licked her. Once, twice, harder each time; her hips pushing off the bed.

"Patience, Babe." I said. I wanted to take it slow, to repay her what she did for me in the hospital.

She snorted. "Like I know the meaning of that word."

I kissed her clit and smiled. "Well then I'll teach it to you."

I nibbled and licked at her core until she was on the edge, only to back off. And when she had come down, to start the torturous process all over again.

"God, I hate you right now!" She cursed at me for not letting her come again.

I nuzzled her neatly trimmed curls. "Good things come to those who wait."

"Haven't I waited long enough?" She complained.

I shrugged, knowing it would make her angrier.

"Next time, I'm doing this myself."

I smiled again and went back to work. I licked her core and lapped at her clit, while thrusting my fingers inside her.

"Jesus." She moaned, her back bowing.

And this time, I didn't stop. I continued to thrust my fingers and licking at her clit until she came apart. As she came down, I gently licked her clean of her juices.

She smiled at me. "Mmm, that was well worth the wait."

"Didn't I tell you?" I asked, thrusting myself into her core.

Her hips arched into mine and we groaned at the feeling. I started off slow, working myself gently into her body and giving it time to adjust. Stephanie's nailed scratched down my back, signaling she was ready for more.

I gave a harder thrust and she moaned louder.

I thrusted harder and began to circle her clit with my finger. She moaned louder and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Look at me." I growled. "I want to see you when you come."

Her eyes opened, but were barely focused. It made me smile internally that I could make her forget the world around her.

My thrusts picked up the pace and it wasn't long until she was screaming my name, her muscles clenching and milking me for all I had. I gave a few more thrusts and felt my release, which sent Stephanie off again.

I rolled to my side, bringing her with me, and nuzzling my face in her neck.

"Mmm," she sighed. "That was good."

"Yeah, it was perfect."

"Mm," she giggled a little this time. Sighing once more, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke a few hours later to Stephanie trying to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled.

"Going home." She replied. "Go back to sleep."

"Why?"

Realizing what I was asking, she replied, "You don't need my help anymore. I'll see you soon."

I woke up a little when I heard the sadness in her voice. Did she really think I was going to kick her out now that I was all healed?

"Ranger, let me go." She said when I tightened my grip on her waist.

"No. Stephanie, stay. Move in with me."

She stopped fidgeting and her mouth fell open.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, I'm ever so sorry that it took me this long to update! I was having some real writers block issues, plus I've been studying non stop the entire semester. I'm still trying to find a balance, but I think I've got it now. Hopefully the writers block is gone for good and I can get back to some semblance of a schedule. But in the mean time, I appreciate everyone who's still rooting for me and for Ranger and Stephanie.

Not mine. I honestly have no idea where this chapter came from. I guess I needed a little bit of mushy-Ranger and happy, warm fuzzy feelings. You'll understand.

Oh, and as always, please review! They really do keep me and the muse going.

* * *

"Babe." I said.

She didn't answer me.

"Babe, breathe." I said, a smile gracing my face.

She took a shuttering breath, but still, nothing came out.

Thank God I was a patient man, because I would've shaken her to get some type of response from her.

Finally, she started to come back from herself.

"I'm okay." She said.

"Yeah, you are. No scary monsters here."

She glared at me. "Don't make fun of me. You don't just throw that question at a person."

"Trust me, Babe, I've wanted to ask you since you first showed up."

"But…but that was weeks ago!"

"I know."

The fish face returned.

"Why?" She finally asked.

That was not the answer I wanted. "Why what?"

"Why do you want me to move in here with you?"

"Because I've spent enough time without you and I don't want to waste another minute."

"But…but…I'm a bad roommate. I don't cook."

"We have Ella for that."

"I like my space."

"It's a big building."

"Rex will be here all the time."

"He grows on you."

"I'm messy. Really messy."

"Again, Ella is right here."

"Boy you just have an answer for everything."

"I can come up to any solution to any question you have."

"Even world peace?"

I smiled at her. "Babe." No way was I going to tell her that the government had a few contingency plans in place.

She sighed. "I don't get it."

"What's not to get?" I asked her. "Look, I've had a lot of time to think about this. Every time I saw you with Joe, I wondered why that wasn't me. You were the best thing to happen in my life and I was stupid to keep you at arms' length. I don't want to do that anymore. I want you around me every possible moment of every possible day. I want you here with me. This shouldn't be _my _bed. This should be _our_ bed."

She blinked. "Really?"

I nodded once.

"Joe and I…"

"You and Joe were all wrong for each other. Don't you remember that when you were here that the only thing that we argued about was that you should stay up here instead of going out and flying by the seat of your pants?"

Stephanie bit her lip. "This is a big step, Ranger, are you sure?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life."

She searched my face for a moment, then nodded. "Okay."

"Yeah?"

This time when she nodded, she smiled at me. "Yeah."

I thought my face was going to break into two my smile was so wide. "Love you, Babe."

"Love you too." She kissed me softly, and then started to remove my arms.

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom. Nature's calling."

I grinned and let her go. She gave me a small wink before scampering off to the bathroom.

As I thought about her cute little ass, my cell rang. I sighed.

"Yo." I said.

"We've got a situation." Tank's voice boomed out at me.

"What kind?"

"The kind like the time Lester got his head stuck in the toilet bad."

"It was his fault."

Tank continued on. "Are you going to come down?"

I paused. Stephanie had opened the door, her head crooked to one side.

"Can't you take care of it?"

I could hear the smile in Tank's voice. "Someone got lucky last night."

I rolled my eyes. Stephanie giggled.

"Well, Rangeman, what's the plan?"

Stephanie was gently setting herself on the bed, nestling up close. "Um, I don't know."

Tank chuckled. "I'll handle it. Have fun." And then he was gone.

"What was that about?" Stephanie asked, nuzzling my chest.

"I don't know." I repeated. "You're distracting me."

"Mmm, you distract me on a daily basis. Now you know how it feels."

I smiled. "Good to know, Babe."

"So, what's the plan for the day?" She asked me, sitting up. My eyes focused on her breasts as they gently swayed with each breath she took.

"Ranger." She said.

"Hmm?"

"Is there a plan today?"

"Nope." I said, giving the p an extra pop.

"Are you staring at my breasts?"

"They're beautiful, Babe."

She pulled the sheet to cover herself. I sighed.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, pouting.

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

She looked at the clock. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Tank could take care of it."

She sighed this time. "You're finally all healed and I'm keeping you from work."

"Stephanie, all I do is work. I'm tired of it."

"Batman tired of work? Who's going to take care of Gotham now?" She joked.

"I'm serious." I said, turning my head towards hers. She stopped giggling. "All I ever do is work and make money. And for what? I don't have anyone to share it with. I mean, come on, even Tank has his cats that love him."

"You have me now." She said, giving me a warm smile.

"Don't you ever think that it might not be enough?"

The smile faltered. Realizing what I had said, I gave myself a mental head slap.

"Babe…"

"No, I get it." She said, flinging the sheet back. "You're right, someday it won't be enough." She started to dress.

"That's not what I meant."

"You were perfectly clear, Ranger. You don't want to be married or have kids. Clearly you don't want to be in a relationship with me." She laughed sardonically.

"That's…" But she was already heading to the door.

"Babe!" I said, jogging gently after her.

"You know, I can't believe that Joe was right!" She whipped around her head and I could see the fire in my eyes. "He always told me that you'll say whatever you need to so you can sleep with me. I can't believe that I thought you'd change. That maybe somehow the car accident had knocked some sense into you."

"Let me…"

"No, Ranger, I think you've said enough. I can't believe I fell for your little mind tricks. Ooh, Stephanie's all mushy in love, now's the time to strike. It's just a shame you can't leave me like you did the first time. You had to wait until _I _left. That must have been so hard for you."

Now I was angry. Realizing that I wasn't going to make a remark back, she turned to leave.

"Take _one more step_ towards that door, and I swear to God that I will drag you back here by your hair."

She stopped. "Excuse me? Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I loved Stephanie, but it was moments like these that I wanted to choke her.

I pointed to the couch. "Sit." I barked.

Sensing that I wasn't playing around, she did as she was told.

I paced in front of her. "I don't want you to say anything until I tell you so, understand?"

She nodded.

I paced for a few minutes more and then sighed. "I'm sorry Babe. I didn't mean to get angry at you. You weren't listening and I didn't know what else to do." I tucked a curl behind her ear and kneeled in front of her. "Will you please listen to what I have to say?"

She nodded again

"Don't be afraid to speak, don't ever be afraid of me."

She gave a shuddering breath. "Okay."

"Good." I looked in her eyes. "When I asked if it might not be enough, I didn't mean _us_, Babe. I love you. _Nothing_ will ever change that."

She looked like she wanted to say something so I gave her a gentle nudge to encourage her. "I know, but sometimes I don't feel like we add up. You're the Cuban Sex God, you can have anyone you want."

I mentally sighed. It made me sad that she couldn't see herself as I did. I thought we had squashed all of these inadequate feelings before, but apparently not. "You're right. But you're forgetting that I have _exactly_ the woman I want."

"Eventually we won't be as exciting in bed anymore." She bit her lip, telling me exactly where her mind went.

"I don't believe that. It's going to get better with time."

She rolled her eyes.

"Babe, I know you're uncomfortable with some things, but please believe me when I tell you that they don't really matter. With you, what you do know is _plenty_."

She nodded her head. "Okay, so what the hell _did _you mean?"

I mentally smiled. There's my girl.

"I meant that eventually, I'm going to want more." She opened her mouth. "Not like that, Babe. That someday, I'm going to want another child. A wife to fly with."

"You said that you'll never do anything stupid…"

"Until I met you, I thought it was stupid. Tying yourself to one person for the rest of your life was a complete mystery to me. Now, I understand.

"Most of the men in the company are married or are engaged. I always thought they were the weak ones, but it's the guys who don't get married who are weak. In this business, we deal with a lot of crap. I've come to realize that when that crappy day is over, I'm going to want to come home to someone. I want to come home to _you_."

Her mouth flopped open. "Ranger…"

"Babe, I love you. I wasn't expecting to get this close to anyone ever again. But you were an absolute surprise to me, and I couldn't have asked for a better one. I kneel before you." I looked down and grinned. "Naked, asking you not only to move in with me, but to share _every_ aspect of your life with me; to be my partner in _every_ way possible. To grow old with me. To have a million children. Or just one child. Mind, body, spiritually, legally. Babe, Stephanie, will you marry me?"

She stared at me, as shocked as she was when this morning. Believe me, I was sharing in her shock. I didn't think I'd be asking her to be my wife like this. I thought there'd be food, wine, flowers…

Clothes.

But somehow, somehow this felt _right_. It felt if I didn't ask her now, every time after would be completely cheesy.

She smiled. I perked.

"You know, I wondered when you'd ask me some life altering question naked."

I was puzzled. "What?"

"When Joe handcuffed me, I knew that I had two options. Call the police, or you. And I knew that if I called you, that we wouldn't be the same people. Just think, if you hadn't come, I doubt we'd be here."

Is she returning the favor? "Is that a yes?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Of course it's a yes."

Smiling, I lunged at her and kissed every inch of her face. "You know how to kill a man, Babe."

"I know, Batman."

I gave her one more peck, then ran to my safe.

"Where are you going?" She asked, giggling.

"To get this." I said, presenting her with the ring.

"Ranger…" She breathed. "It's stunning."

With a shaky hand, I placed it on her left ring finger. My brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I was wrong."

"About…?"

"This ring looks _better_ on you than I could've ever imagined."

She gave me a teary smile. "Are you sure?"

"Are you?"

She nodded ferociously. "For once in my life, saying yes to a proposal feels _right_."

"That's all the assurance I need." And then I kissed her.

Finally, everything was turning out right.


	16. Chapter 16

So this one's a little shorter than the others, but this was what the muse told me to put. Who's to argue with the muse?

Not mine, but I totally wish it was!

Warning: Some smut. This has a M rating for a reason, people!

* * *

A few hours later, Stephanie sighed.

"I can't believe you took a day off. I mean, is the world ending?"

"Sex with my fiancé or signing paperwork. Hmm, hard decision."

"That's not the only thing that's hard." She smiled. "I'm glad I come before your work."

"Babe, you will always _come_ before my work."

She didn't respond, but I could tell she was blushing.

It took a lot of cajoling to get her back to bed.

"I know we just got engaged, but I still think you should go to work." She said, trying to push me to the closet. I still wasn't dressed, not that either of us were complaining.

"I'll take it under advisement with the boss."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Ranger…"

"Shh, I'm talking to the boss." I closed my eyes. "Well, he says to take the day off and get you out of those clothes." I started to remove her shirt.

"Ranger…" Now she looked guilty.

I cupped her face in my hands. "If I learned anything from the accident, it's that I spent too much time at work. Now that I have you, I'm going to be working less."

"But…"

"No buts. This is my decision." I gave her a gentle kiss.

She sighed. "I don't want you to change yourself for me."

"Cutting back my hours doesn't mean I'm changing. It means the guys will have more opportunities for more money. Lester's thinking about buying a house, so he'll be pleased."

"Okay, if you're sure…"

I stripped her shirt off. "I'm definitely sure."

It wasn't long after that, her pants and panties followed and standing in front of the bed; the only thing she was wearing was her engagement ring.

I growled once and tackled her to the bed. She giggled as I kissed her face.

"Is that a gun or are you just happen to see me?" She said, giggling.

"You know that I am _very_ happy to see you."

She giggled some more. I kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Babe, the giggling isn't stroking my ego."

"Hmm," she said, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Then maybe I need to _stroke _your ego." And then she grabbed me.

I groaned.

"Still hurting your ego?" She asked innocently.

"Babe," I groaned. "You're killing me here."

"Good."

I removed her hands and held her wrists to the bed. Then I slid into her.

It was like coming home.

I waited until she adjusted to my size, and then began to move. I let go of her hands and they went right to my back. As my thrusts gained speed, her hands began to claw at my back.

I put my face into her neck, breathing in her scent.

"Carlos." She breathed.

My name on her lips made me harder. Her hips arched into mine as I continued to slam into her, her nails biting into my back.

A few moments later, Stephanie was climaxing, her muscles clenching around me as she called out my name. I soon joined her in pleasure.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie asked, giggling, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Hmm," I said, nuzzling her neck. "I love the way you smell."

"Like what? Sweat?"

"No, like sex and strawberries. And me." The last one I liked the most. There was nothing better than your woman having your scent all over her.

I could feel her smile. "Possessive much?"

"Only about the things that are mine."

"And I'm yours?" I could feel the tension building in her shoulders.

"Like I'm yours. You own me like I own you. We're equal partner's Babe."

The tension was gone. I internally smiled and continued to play with her nipple, and watching with fascination as it grew stiff.

"Babe?"

"Hmm?" She moaned.

"What do you think about children?"

"They're menaces."

My heart dropped. "Really?"

She sighed with impatience. "I don't know. Are you just playing with my nipple to tease me or are you going to do something about this?"

I smiled. I loved revving my Babe up. "I don't know. Do you want me to do something about it?"

"Definitely."

"Then answer my question."

Her eyes opened when I stopped playing with her nipple and began to caress the skin on her stomach.

"What question?"

"What do you think about children?"

She sighed. "I don't know. They're cute from far away, but I'm not sure I'd ever be a good mom."

I mentally smiled again, thinking about how much of a great mother she'd be. "I can't believe you wouldn't be good."

"I barely remember to feed Rex."

"He's a hamster. Babies cry if they need anything."

"That's another thing. What if I can't handle the crying?"

"What's all this 'I' stuff? I'll be helping you, Babe. You make it sound like I'd leave you."

"Well what if you did?"

"Why was I leaving?"

"You decided you didn't want kids. I don't know."

"Why wouldn't I want them? They'd be _our_ decision."

"Some men decide that they don't want them when it's too late. Look at every Lifetime movie."

"Babe."

"I'm serious! You could decide that you love me, but you don't want our baby and you move in with some floozy."

"Trust me, I wouldn't leave you for a floozy."

"Good to know."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Do you want to have children with me?"

"What are you pregnant?"

I fixed a look at her. "Be serious."

She bit her lip. Emotions began to flash through her eyes, most of them I couldn't follow. Finally, she looked at me, tears in her eyes.

Stephanie gave a shuttering breath. "I only want children with you, Carlos."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." I smiled.

"I knew it! You _are_ pregnant!"

I rolled my eyes.

"But…" She started.

"But what?"

"Do we have to start right away?"

I looked in her eyes and I could see the fear staring back at me. "Only when you're good and ready, Babe. I'm not going to force you."

She sighed. "Good." I could see her mind drifting to Morelli and his demands. My fist clenched.

"Hey, none of that." She grabbed my hand and unraveled the fingers, and then twisted our fingers together.

"I'm not Morelli." I growled.

"Oh I'm well aware of that." She said, a little moan following her sentence.

I looked at her. "Really?"

"Mmhmm." She looked at me. "I won't tell you. Like you need an ego boost."

I grinned. "Babe."

"Seriously. Don't ask."

"Glad to know I'm more than well equipped than he is." I started to nuzzle the closest breast and the hand on her stomach slipped to her center, knowing it would distract her.

She gave a satisfied sigh. "Let's just say we're comparing baseball bats and those souvenirs bats in the gift shop."

My grin widened.

She tensed. "Damn, you distracted me again."

"It was for a good cause."

"Yeah, right."

I rolled on top of her. "Want me to show you _how_ well equipped I am?"

"Damn skippy!"

And then I did.


	17. Chapter 17

I've come to realize that I've been a bad writer lately! I can't believe it's been over a week since my last update! Everything got so crazy with my birthday on Monday and I just never go around to posting. So here's a little belated birthday gift from me to you. You can return the favor by reviewing! I hope the next chapter will be up faster.

Not mine, duh. I don't own anything.

Warning: Smut. Jeez. Blame Ranger. It's all his fault.

* * *

"Sir, the General is here to see you." Hal said, when I picked up the phone.

I sighed. "See him in."

"Yes sir." And he was gone.

As I waited for the unexpected guest, I mused about what he could want. I hadn't renewed my contract and they were well aware that I wasn't going to.

I smiled at the reason why I would never go on a government job again. Stephanie.

Now that I had her, it was going to take the Jaws of Life to get me to leave her side.

There was one knock at the door, and Hal poked his head in. I waved him in as I stood.

"Sir," I said, saluting my former boss.

"Well, well, well, so this is what it's like on the other side." The General admired my office. "I got into the wrong business. You're office is twice the size of mine."

I motioned him to one of the club seats. "What can I do for you?"

"I need your help."

"General…."

He held up his hand. "Marshall, please. Now I know you're out. I saw the paperwork. And I'm sure it has something to do with the cute curly brunette you have outside the office."

I stayed silent. He chuckled.

"No worries, Carlos, that's not why I'm here."

I raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you need?"

"I want you to test some new gear out."

"You have a whole lab to do that for you."

"I know, but right now, with the recession, I need someone I can trust. The last thing we need is some greedy intern to sell this to the wrong people."

"I don't quite understand…"

He pulled out a prototype. Or at least what I thought was a prototype.

"What is that?"

"The latest military armor known to man. It makes Kevlar look like cotton."

"It looks like plastic."

"Exactly. Clear so your enemy doesn't know you're wearing it. The only way to penetrate this bad boy is with a diamond tipped bullet."

I felt my eyebrows rise. "Seriously?"

He nodded once. "We can't really start using it because it's so expensive, but I figure you'd want to give it a shot. No pun intended."

"If you've already tested it, then why do you want me to use it?" Not that I minded. I loved testing new gear out.

"Because I want to make sure that this thing will last. Kevlar's good for so long, but we're hoping this lasts longer."

"How long?"

He thought about it. "At least a year." He paused. "If you want, I'll pay double your fee. Secrecy is of the utmost importance."

I nodded once. "I'll need one for each of the core members of my team. And a few extras for the rest of the men."

"Can do. I'll have them sent over tomorrow."

I shook his hand. "I'll be in touch."

"Good." I stopped at the door. "I owe you one."

"I'll remember that."

He gave me a small nod, and left.

I swear, today _is_ Christmas.

* * *

"Ranger?" Stephanie called from the front door.

"Closet, Babe."

"Ooh, fancy. Big meeting?" She asked, caressing my lapel when she had made it back to the closet.

"No," I said, shaking my head once. "I'm taking you out tonight."

"What?"

"We're going on a date."

"Ranger…"

"Ella can steam your dress if you want."

"But…"

I turned to look at her. "What's up?"

"You don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Take me out."

I looked at her confused. "What?"

"It's sweet but…"

"But nothing, Babe. I want to take you out."

She looked at me with a surprised face.

I turned to grab my watch. "What's with the face?"

"Nothing, it's just…"

I turned to look at her. "What?"

She bit her lip. "It's been awhile."

I raised an eyebrow.

Now she sighed. "The last real date I went on was when Dickie proposed."

I was mad. "_What_?"

Stephanie shrugged.

"Joe never…?"

"Not really. We might have gone out to Pino's a couple of times…" She stopped as my face darkened.

Never in all my life… I couldn't believe that Joe had treated his woman so…so horribly! Then the guilt came.

I was no better.

In the past couple of weeks, all Stephanie and I did was work and make love. Not that I was complaining, making love to Stephanie was the highlight of my day, but I should've taken her out sooner.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because…" She bit her lip.

"Babe," I said, seeing where her mind was going, "this is _not_ your fault."

Her shoulders slumped. "I'm a slut."

And then I laughed. Hard.

Her eyes reached mine and she was glaring. "_What_?"

"You? A slut?" I bent over and laughed harder.

"I am! Why else would no other guy want to take me out?"

"Babe."

"Seriously? You're laughing at me?"

"Babe."

"No, I'm trying to have a serious conversation and you're…"

I kissed her to shut her up. I smiled at her dazed look.

"You, my wonderful, feisty, woman, are _not_ a slut."

"But…"

I put my fingers on her lips. "When you enter a room, all the plans go out the window. I should know. Every time I see you, all I want to do is climb inside you and never come out."

She blushed.

"Pick a dress and I'll call Ella to help you."

Instead of arguing, she nodded her head.

An hour later, Stephanie stepped out of the bedroom.

My heart stopped.

She looked ravishing in a black halter dress and black FMPs. Instead of curls, her hair was in a tight twist and her eyes were subtly smoky and electric blue.

No matter what happened, I couldn't look away.

"Look, dear. I told you he'd be speechless." Ella said in her ear.

I smiled.

"Well?" She asked timidly.

"You…" I shook my head. "There are no words for how you look."

She blushed.

"Have fun dears." Ella said as she closed the front door.

"Babe," I breathed moving closer to her.

"Oh no. I did not just spend an hour getting ready to go out just for you to push me back into the bedroom. I don't want to ruin this do…Yet."

I grinned. "I'm going to hold that to you."

"Do that." She started to take off her ring.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up at me. "I'm taking off my ring."

"I can see that. Why?"

"Did you want to go public now? Because the moment we set foot in the Burg, my mother will know. And I think we should at least tell her first."

I thought about it. She had a point, but I wanted to show the world that she's mine. That I had finally won her heart.

I was torn.

"It goes on the second we come back."

I didn't answer her.

She closed the space between us. "This doesn't change the way I feel about you. I'm still yours. It's just I don't want to be mobbed on our date. And the minute we tell our families, it goes on and stays on."

I looked at her and only saw sincerity and love on her face. I picked up her hand and kissed her left ring finger. "The minute we get home?"

"You can even put it on as you're taking my dress off."

"I like that plan." I wolf grinned at her.

She grinned wider. "You sure you're okay?"

I nodded. And I was. I wanted this night to be about us, not our engagement. She was right.

As usual.

I wonder if I would ever get used to that.

I held out my arm to her. "Ready?"

She took it. "Ready."

* * *

An hour later, I was pushing the door closed with my foot while pushing Stephanie against the wall.

"Well that was the shortest night ever." Stephanie said, giggling.

"Sorry." I replied, kissing her neck.

"I'm not." As we moved passed the kitchen, she put the leftovers on the counter.

"Shouldn't you put those away?"

"Later."

I nibbled on her neck now. "Much."

She giggled again as I fireman carried her off to the bedroom. I gently dropped her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Here," I said, holding out her ring.

"How…?"

"When you went into the bathroom…"

"You went through my purse?"

"You took your purse. It fell out."

She smiled. "Good save."

I smiled back. "Thanks." Slipping the ring back onto her finger, a sense of calm washed over me. "Perfect," I whispered, kissing the inside of her wrist.

After that, I quickly shed her dress and panties, only stopping to groan when I found out she hadn't been wearing a bra. Stephanie occupied herself by unbuttoning my shirt and pants.

"God, you're beautiful." I said, thrusting inside her body.

Her hips arched up as her eyes rolled back and moaned. I grinned. Stephanie loved food. Everyone knew that she moaned when she found a good piece of cake. But when she moaned _louder_ every time that I entered her, it was the best thing in the world.

When I felt her body was adjusted, I started to thrust in and out of her. Her hips met my every thrust.

We both knew that this time wouldn't be slow. It'd be fast and hard.

"Jesus." Stephanie moaned when I moved my hand to her clit. "Harder."

I slammed into her. "Like that?"

"Ungh. Yeah."

I grinned and picked up the pace. What Stephanie wants, Stephanie gets.

"Oh…oh…_ohhhh_…" She moaned, back arching as she started to climax. "_Carlos_!"

I hardened even more. When she said my given name like that, it turned me on even more. Her muscles continued to milk me and I followed her over the edge. Her hips arched as she came again, feeling my release inside her.

"Mmm, you'll make me blind." She said, panting.

"Good."

"Ha ha. Funny man."

I grinned. "Well if you stopped your eyes from rolling back…"

"Like I can stop that. You're the Cuban Sex God. My eyes roll back when you're twenty feet away from me."

My grin widened.

She rolled onto my chest and sighed. "So. We going out tomorrow?"

"Sure babe. Sure. As long as we do it exactly the same way tonight."

"Damn skippy."

She took the words right out of my mouth.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I do want to say that the new armor that I described above (if you don't already know) is REAL. Even the diamond bullet thing is true. The only thing I don't know for sure is what it looks like. It was my roommate who found out about it on one of the discoveries channels and she told me. I thought that new toys like that would be right up Ranger's alley.

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Yay! I'm on a roll again! Hopefully the muse and I can get another chapter out before the weekend.

I'm dedicating this chapter to the Birthday girl today! Ha! I did it! Happy birthday Barb4psu!

Not mine, but if it was, would I really be writing fan fiction? Oh who am I kidding, I SO would be! Lol. But seriously, not mine.

* * *

As soon as the elevator doors opened the next morning, the entire floor went silent.

I mentally grinned. There was nothing more productive than fear.

Everyone started to move into the conference room when I got off. When I entered, I nodded to Tank, who started the meeting. Each department gave me the update for the morning. After Tank, Lester, Bobby and Cal, I stood.

"Gentlemen, I have some exciting news."

"We already know about Bombshell." Lester called out. There were a few snickers.

"Lester, mats tomorrow."

He sighed. "Yes sir."

"I received a call from the General. He has some new equipment that he wants us to try out."

"Sweet." Bobby said.

I put the new vest on the table. "Say hello to the new body armor. This will replace Kevlar in every possible way. The only way to penetrate it is with a diamond tipped bullet."

"Awesome." Lester said, picking it up. "It looks like plastic."

I smiled. "I know. Its next gen in stealth armor as well. Your enemy won't know you're wearing it."

Lester looked flabbergasted. "Can you say force field? I always wanted to be Batman." More snickers.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Lester.

"Uh, I think _Batman_ is already taken." Hal said, giving me a sideways glance.

I sighed. I was never going to live down the nickname Stephanie, Lula and Connie gave me. Ever.

"Fine. I'll be Superman."

"Faster than the speeding bullet is right." Tank snorted.

"Hey! That's not nice. And it was only that _one_ time when…"

Lester trailed off at the disbelieving and disgusted looks he was getting from the other men.

Time to take back control of the room. "As soon as the shipment comes in, anyone out in the field is required to take one. The Kevlar vests will still be in the trunk if needed. We'll have them for a year, so don't get too attached." I looked blatantly at Lester who looked down.

The elevator doors dinged again and I knew that Stephanie was on the fifth floor. As she passed the door on her way to her cubicle, she waved. I smiled at her.

"Damn, bossman." Lester said.

I sighed. "Everyone is free to go. Lester, Tank, Bobby stay."

Everyone piled out except my core team.

"You want to add an extra day to that list?" I asked Lester.

He shook his head. "All I'm saying is that she looks very satisfied."

Oh I knew for a fact that she was _very_ satisfied.

"See?"

Bobby sighed. Tank hit him upside the head.

"So is this a permanent thing?" Tank asked.

I nodded once. "Stephanie and I are moving in and we're going to need your help getting her stuff here. I've given you Saturday to Monday off. We'll only need you for one day, so take the other two days as a gift from me."

"Sure, boss." Bobby said.

"Dibs on the drawers!" Lester called on the way out.

"Over my dead body!" I called back. No one was touching my Babe's underwear but me.

He laughed at me. I just rolled my eyes and went back to my office. Stephanie came in a few minutes later.

"Hey." I said, looking up from the mountain of paperwork that had accumulated on the desk.

"Hi." She replied. I pushed the chair away from the desk and she sat on my lap. "I missed you this morning."

"Babe, you've been up for about an hour. You haven't had time to miss me."

She grinned at me. "That's not what I meant." She said in her most sexy voice.

I grinned now. "I see. I can make that up to you, so you don't have to _miss_ me anymore."

Her grin widened and she ground her hips into mine. "As much as I'd love that, the guys are probably listening at the door."

She had a point. "Fine. What are you doing for lunch?"

"Hopefully you." She giggled.

"You think so, huh?"

"Mmhmm. You can't say no to me."

"I sure can't." I kissed her softly now.

"I have the file you wanted." She said when her brain started to function again.

"Good." Stephanie handed it to me and got up. "Where are you going?"

"I thought you'd want to get back to work."

"Get over here." I looked at my watch. "I'm ahead of schedule. I can spend two more minutes with you."

"Wow, two whole minutes." She giggled again as she sat back down.

"All yours."

"Mm, what to do…"

"Babe, not enough time for _that_."

She sighed. "I know." She got up again. "I've got to go anyway. If I leave my desk for too long, some man named Rodriguez puts a thousand search requests on my desk."

I smiled at her. "I'll see you later."

"See you."

I smacked her butt. She squeaked. "Stop that," she mouthed.

"Never."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and opened the door.

On the other side stood half of the employees.

"Scatter!" Lester yelled. "He can't catch us all!"

I sighed while Stephanie giggled. "Told you."

"Go."

She gave me a small wave and left.

The rest of the day was spent in the office signing papers, returning calls and starting on next weeks' rotation. I was itching to get out when my mother called.

"Carlos! Don't you call your mother anymore?"

"I was going to call you soon."

"You are such a liar. When are you coming to dinner next?"

"The next time I can get away." Which, if I play my cards right, could be Christmas.

Next year.

"Uh huh. Try _real_ hard with that one. I'll sick Grandma Rosa on you."

I sighed. "Mama…"

"Don't think I won't. She can root you out of your hole faster than you can hide in it. She ran away from Fidel."

"I know, Ma."

"And Fidel was right on her tail, too!"

I sighed again. "Ma, we all know the story."

"I'm just making sure you understand. A mother will do what's necessary."

"Of course. Ma, I got to go."

"So busy you can't chat with your mother? Don't you have anything to tell me?"

I didn't want to tell her over the phone that I was engaged, but since she was pressing me… "Ma, I'm engaged."

"Jesus Christ, who'd you knock up now?"

"No one!" I sighed. "It's Stephanie."

"Stephanie's knocked up?"

Mental head slap. "No! We're just engaged."

My mother was silent.

"Stephanie. The one that blows up all your cars?"

"They weren't _all_ mine, but, yes."

"Dear God."

"Ma…" No way was she going to talk me out of marrying Stephanie. If she didn't like it, tough.

"It's about damn time Carlos. I was talking to your Grandmother yesterday and she agreed that you needed to tell that girl how much you loved her. We never thought that you'd actually propose!"

"Ma, she's not Cuban." My mother was all for her kids keeping the Cuban line alive. That's why every one of my siblings married someone from our Burg. Instead of Italians, the people were Cuban. She went to mass everyday for a week when my brother started dating the German foreign exchange student.

Of course that might have been because she found them in bed together.

"So?"

I was speechless. "You're not making the sign of the cross."

She clucked at me. "How could you know when I am and when I'm not?"

"You rustle, Ma. Loudly."

She clucked her tongue again. "Why would I be upset?"

"You've made it your goal in life to breed the next generation of Cubans."

"Carlos," she sighed. "You've always been different. Why would the love of your life be any different?" She paused. "You do love her, right?"

"More than my own life."

"And she's not pregnant?"

I sighed. "Not yet."

"_Yet_. Does that mean that Julie might be a half-sibling again?"

"It's possible."

"Is she Catholic?"

"Yup."

"Good. I'm happy for you Carlos. It was about time that you smartened up and figured out that she was standing right in front of you, waiting."

"I know, Ma."

"I expect you and Stephanie for dinner as soon as possible. And remember, I will send Grandma after you if you try to get out of it."

"Okay. Ma, I love you."

"I love you to mijo."

After I had hung up, I thought that since my mother new, and that my extended family would all know by nine o'clock tonight, that it might be time to pay Mr. and Mrs. Plum a visit.

The only thing standing in the way of that plan was Stephanie.

"Hey Babe." I said, entering the door of the apartment. Stephanie must have gotten home a few minutes before me because she was looking through her mail, had one shoe off and her bag leaning against a leg of the sideboard.

"Hi," she smiled and leaned her head up towards mine. I greedily took her lips.

Even after all this time, there are still moments when it hits me. Stephanie, my Babe, is mine. She won't be going back to Morelli. I'm it for her.

And I feel like I'm on cloud nine.

"Are we still going out tonight?"

"Sure, if you want to. I remember the last time we went out being _very_ successful."

She rolled her eyes and blushed.

"But there's one stop I want to make." I said, stopping her progress to the bedroom.

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"Your parent's house."

"What for?"

"I think we should tell them."

"Huh."

"That's all you have to say?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Your ESP skills are getting better, Batman. I called my mother and told her we'd be stopping by tonight."

Eerie. I came over and hugged her tight. "Good, that saves me from blindsiding you."

"You'd never get any after that."

"Babe, don't tease."

"I'm serious! You'd sleep on the couch the rest of your life."

I nuzzled her neck. "I'm sure I could worm my way back into your good graces."

"Hmm," she moaned. "It would take a lot of chocolate."

I smiled. Nothing solved her problems better than chocolate.

She pushed me back. "You stay out here. I will not go to my mother's house looking thoroughly fucked."

"Baabe." I sighed. Her mother was going to know anyway. We were living 'in sin' as she liked to call it. Why not get the pleasure for the eye rolling that would happen?

"Get your mind out of the gutter and change. We need to get there _before_ six."

"Why?"

"She'll guilt us staying for dinner. Do _you_ want to stay for dinner?"

I thought of her grandmother and shivered. "No." I pushed her towards the shower. "Go shower, please."

She laughed all the way to the bathroom. "Chicken!" She called.

Damn straight I was. Her Grandma was downright scary. I shivered again as I made my way to the closet.

* * *

Okay, so I could've kept going, but I wanted to get this out before I lost the muse (she has a short attention span) and I don't really have anything else planned after this to keep going, so you'll just have to wait! I figured this was better than nothing.

I would also like to say that I did not come up with Lester's clever line, "can you say force field?". That was all my awesome roommie! She was very excited to learn that I quoted her for the story.

Please review! They sustain me.


	19. Chapter 19

Okay who saw this coming? Two updates close to each other? I sure didn't.

Another shortish one, but I felt it appropriate.

Not mine. Duhhhhh.

Warning: Smut. I blame Ranger. He's too sexy for his own good.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, turning to Stephanie. We were sitting a few houses down from the Plum house.

Stephanie took in a deep breath and pushed it back out. "Yeah, we should tell them. God knows the Burg gossipers have seen the ring."

"Babe, the windows are tinted."

"So?"

I sighed. "They can't see in."

She slapped her hand gently on my thigh. "If that helps you sleep at night."

I took her hand and kissed the ring. "We don't have to do this."

"No. I want to."

"Okay." I put the car in drive and pulled into the driveway. As usual, Mrs. Plum and Mrs. Mazur were waiting for us. Jesus that was creepy.

"Imagine coming home with your panties in your hand and your mother was standing there."

"Babe." I grinned.

She smiled back. "Mary Lou accidentally ripped them off."

I raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"She was trying to get my attention and yanked a little too hard. Scared the hell out of me."

I laughed. "You never disappoint."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Let's get this over with."

I got out and jogged around to get her car door. Stephanie smiled brilliantly and took my proffered hand.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the hot bounty hunter!" Grandma Mazur said. "How ya doing?"

"Good, Mrs. Mazur."

"Please, call me Edna."

"Okay, Edna." I smiled at her.

"Well aren't you the one."

"Run away. Fast." Mr. Plum said from his chair.

We were standing in the foyer when Mrs. Plum sucked in a breath.

"Oh thank God."

Stephanie and I shared a look.

"What mom?"

"You're not pregnant."

"No!" She said.

Why does everyone think that Stephanie's pregnant? Do they all think I'd marry her if she was and that's the only reason?

"But you are getting married."

"Yes."

"This is a celebration!" Edna said. "I'll get the champagne." Edna disappeared into the kitchen.

"How did you know I wasn't pregnant?" Stephanie asked.

"You don't look guilty. Your sister looked guilty when she came home pregnant with Lisa."

Stephanie was doing a fish impression. "But how did you know we were engaged?"

"I could see your ring glinting from the street!"

Stephanie turned to me and gave me a 'see? Told you' look. I just grinned at her. When the champagne was passed around, Edna toasted us.

"To my grandbaby and the hot package she got her claws into!"

"Mother!"

Stephanie face palmed herself.

I kept grinning. Mr. Plum came up and slapped me on the back.

"You sure you want to join this family?"

I looked over at Stephanie, who smiled at me. "More than anything."

He chuckled. "I knew she'd pick you."

"How?"

"Morelli always looked like he wanted to bolt from his chair. You look at my daughter like she's the air you breathe and that Edna doesn't even faze you."

"If Stephanie's happy, that's all that matter."

"Good to hear." He clamped his hand down on my shoulder. "Now," he whispered. "If you hurt my little girl, if she cries _one_ tear, I will cut your favorite part off and feed it to you. Understand?"

"I do." I replied, swallowing hard. "I promise I will never hurt her." And that was a promise that I would keep until my dying breath.

"That's what I like to hear." He clapped my shoulder once more and returned to his chair.

"Stephanie, I was thinking, even if you haven't set a date..."

"No! No planning!"

"But..."

"No, mom. Ranger will make all the plans."

Wait, what? My eyes had been on the game and came back to Stephanie.

Mrs. Plum sighed. "I can't believe that you and Carlos are engaged and you still call him _Ranger_."

"_Carlos_ and I will plan our wedding. The way we want it."

"But I throw great parties. One's that the Burg talks about for years."

"Yeah," Stephanie snorted. "Look how well that turned out last time."

"That was different. Dickie was an ass."

"Mom!"

"Well he was."

I just grinned. Mrs. Plum had a point. Dickie was and still is an ass.

Stephanie sighed. Sensing her tension, I started to massage her neck. She looked up at me gratefully. "Mom, I love you, but I don't want to do the big frilly wedding again."

"Does this have anything to do with your..." Mrs. Plum looked around. "Virginity?" She whispered.

"Jesus." Mr. Plum said. He clearly wanted nothing to do with his daughter's virginity. I smiled thinking about all the ways Stephanie _wasn't_ a virgin. If I hadn't been able to school my reactions, I would've been a prime target for Mrs. Mazur.

"What? No! I just want a simple wedding."

"I can do simple!"

Eventually, Stephanie caved. "Fine! But I have final say! If I say no, then don't order it behind my back!"

Mrs. Plum paused. "Deal."

Crisis averted!

We stayed for a few more minutes and left before Mrs. Plum had us for dinner. I wanted to spend the rest of the night with my Babe.

"Well, that went better than expected." Stephanie said, twirling her pasta around her fork.

"What were you thinking they'd do? Run us out of town with pitchforks?"

She slurped her pasta into her mouth. "That would've been different."

I looked at her and barked out a laugh. She just grinned.

We talked about everything that we could think of. I filled her in on the conversation I had with my mother, she talked about what Lula and Connie were up to, and what skips she was going after.

"I'm just glad that Carol decided not to jump. I don't think anyone wanted to jump in after her."

"It was just a misdemeanor. She would've gotten probation again."

Stephanie nodded. "I had to call the judge and he made sure to take that heavily under consideration. It was a bra, for God's sake."

I grinned. "You care about your skips, Babe."

"Just the ones that don't try to shoot me."

* * *

"So I have a question." Stephanie said, emerging from the bathroom, running a hand through her tousled curls.

"Shoot." We had a very productive evening. I was proud that we had actually made it into the restaurant, ate, finished and only groped each other once in the car on the way home.

She climbed back onto the bed. "What did my father say to you? You looked a little pale for a second."

"He told me that if I hurt you, he'd cut off my balls and feed them to me. But more subtly."

"He didn't!"

"Babe, he's your father."

"So? He should know that I can take care of myself!"

"You can. But after Dickie, any father would be worried. No father likes seeing their daughter hurt."

"But you're not Dickie." She said quietly. "Right?"

I cuddled her into my chest. "I will _never_ cheat on you. You have nothing to fear."

She absently rubbed my hip. I purred like a cat. Stephanie was excited to find spots on my body that instantly calmed me down. "I know. Because if you did, I'll make my divorce to Dickie look like a party compared to ours. And then I'll cut off your balls myself."

"Can we please stop cutting my balls off? It's making me nervous."

She giggled. "You're cute when you're worried I'll cut off your balls."

"Babe, any man would be scared."

"Good."

I cupped her face. "Seriously, I love you more than anything. When you walked into my life, all other women ceased to exist for me. I knew it was only a matter of time before you became mine."

She smiled sweetly. "Really?"

"Mmhmm. Now, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Out of everything in the closet, why do you wear my shirts? Ella has supplied you with everything. Nighties, teddies, sexy lingerie, tanks, boy shorts. Why that?"

"Because I like wearing your shirts." She looked down at the shirt. "You have a problem with that?"

"Not at all, Babe. I like seeing my name on your breast, although I'd prefer you wear nothing. I was just curious."

She shrugged. "I've always felt the most comfortable in your shirts. I don't know, they've always made me feel sexier than any lingerie that I own. Plus," she said, pulling the shirt up her thigh and grabbing my hand. "Easy access."

I growled once and pushed her on her back.

"I like the easy access part." I said, cupping her in my hand. Using my thigh, I pushed her knees apart and slipped my fingers into her core. She arched into my hand and I groaned at the feeling of her hot and wet on my fingers. I gently moved them in and out of her.

"Faster dammit!" She huffed.

"Someone's impatient tonight."

"You always do this to me. Make me so crazy that I want to get your gun and shoot you in the ass!"

I removed my fingers and slid into her. "We can't have that now, can we?"

Stephanie's eyes rolled to the back of her head. "God…no."

I grinned and started pounding into her. Her face scrunched for a moment before relaxing into a silent scream. I furiously rubbed her clit and she fell over the edge. I kept thrusting into her, prolonging her orgasm, finally finding my own release as she came for the third time.

As we caught our breath, I rolled onto my back, bringing Stephanie and clutching her to my chest.

"Damn." She said. "My brain stopped functioning for ten minutes."

I grinned again. "Glad to be of service."

"Ass." She punched me gently on the chest.

I grinned wider. I'd never get enough of her.

Stephanie yawned.

"Sleep, Babe." I said, rubbing circles on her back.

She yawned again and gently drifted off to sleep.

Nope, I'd never get enough of her.

The thought stayed with me even when she started to snore. Loudly.

That's my Babe.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, so I had no idea until today that I hadn't updated since last week! Eep! So sorry for the delay.

Now we all know that I don't own this story, and now I don't own this chapter. This is all Sue's (aka jerseygirlinoxford) idea. She set the whole thing in motion. Thanks Babe! This is for you!

Hope you all enjoy. All mistakes are mine, I didn't really edit because I wanted to get this chapter out.

Oh, and I'm not a doctor. This is purely a figment of my overactive imagination.

* * *

Stephanie and I were getting along as if she had lived there her entire life. Everything was going perfectly. I, however, was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Because when it comes to my life, it always does.

Two weeks later, it did.

"Rosco Jenkins, age 32, embezzled more than three million dollars from his company before he was even caught and shuffled it off to various Cayman accounts." Lester was giving the FTA information at the morning meeting. The men and I were listening intently and Stephanie seemed to be engrossed in the file.

When I looked harder, I could see that she was doodling.

"He went FTA yesterday, but Vinnie figured he might jump. Said he kept getting the runs."

"Then why did he bail him out?" I asked, sighing. Typical Vinnie.

Lester shrugged. "Who knows? It's Vinnie. Anyway, we need to pick this guy up fast. He has friends in low places that can make him disappear. And not in the way we want him to.

"I've had Hector looking into his contacts and he think he's got a pretty good idea where he'll be tonight. This might be the only time to grab him."

I nodded. "I agree. I've met guys like him before." I felt my face grimace. Things don't go well with guys like him around.

"There's one more thing," Lester said. "He doesn't treat women well. The last hooker he was with ended up in the hospital with third degree burns and almost died. She wouldn't press charges."

I gave a side look at Stephanie, whose head picked up.

"So when are we getting him?" She asked Lester.

Lester opened his mouth. "_We're_ not." I told her.

"What?"

I ignored her. "Make sure everyone is locked and loaded by eight. We roll out at eight oh five. Dismissed."

The guys nodded and left.

Stephanie stayed.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"You're not going. End of discussion." I started walking to my office.

"_Excuse me_?"

"Look," I said, walking into my office. "You're not required to go. We don't need you on this one. You can stay at the office."

Stephanie just glared at me. "And what, sit at home like a good little housewife and wait with a pot roast for dinner?"

"That's not…"

"I was under the impression that I was not on lockdown here. That this was _my_ home too."

"It is, Babe…"

"So why can't I go? You're going to need me for a distraction tonight, right?"

"No. We're not doing a distraction on this guy."

"Why not?"

"He's too dangerous!"

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Like that's stopped you before. There have been worse guys out there, Carlos."

"But it's different."

"Different _how_?

I sighed. "You're…we're…"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Babe…"

"You don't want me to do my job because we're _engaged_?"

"No!"

"Sure as hell seems like it."

"I can't have you out there. Not now."

"Please, the overprotective macho crap needs to stop."

"Stephanie do you not understand how bad this guy is?"

"Yes! I can handle myself!"

"Can you? What's his weapon of choice?"

She bit her lip, but her eyes were spitting fire. "I don't know."

"That's because you were too busy doodling! If you don't know who you're dealing with, how can you possibly handle it?"

"Why does it matter? You guys will be there to stop him!"

"And what if we're not, Stephanie? Do you really want to hold all your hopes that this guy can fall easily into our trap? What if he doesn't? You want to end up like that hooker? She's on life support now for god's sake."

"Well, I won't stop doing my job just because we're engaged." She started for the door.

I knew she was going to storm off and I was going to give her the space she needed. The space I needed. If we argued for another minute, I might kill her. "Promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

She stopped. "Can you give me that same promise?"

I didn't have an answer.

"I didn't think so." She turned back to the door. "You know, I always thought you were better than Joe. I guess not."

And she left. I slumped into my chair.

I guess I deserved that comment. I wasn't any better than Joe. He tried everything in his power to keep her chained to the kitchen stove. I was doing the same exact thing. Everyone knows that nothing ties Stephanie Plum down.

The problem was, I was doing it for good reasons. I don't want Stephanie to stop being Stephanie. It just that I wasn't going to be able to do my job with her there. It's selfish, I know, but I can't make sure she's safe and go after the psycho. I learned in the army when you're doing a job, never take your focus from that job. Stephanie would take all my focus and I'd end up dead. And where would that leave Stephanie.

It's better this way. That she hates me and when I get home, we'll talk and get back to normal.

I would never know how wrong I was.

"Where's Stephanie's trackers?" I asked Cal who was working the control room.

"She's at Pino's with Lula."

"Good. Make sure that the comm line is open."

"Yes sir."

I went down to the conference room and started to strategize. Lester, having the most information on the FTA led point.

"I think our best is to get him here. I talked to the landlord and he's going to have a key waiting for us. I also threatened him if he didn't help us; I call the cops on his drug ring. That shut him up pretty quickly."

"Good. Let's roll men."

We got into the cars and drove to Stark Street. Lester went in and collected the key.

"Let's go."

We were halfway to his door when I heard shouting. A male, definitely the skip. But the female…

My stomach dropped. Stephanie.

"You bitch!" Jenkins yelled. Gun fire.

My heart froze.

"Move!" I yelled.

Tank kicked in the door and we took control. The skip was standing over Stephanie's limp body, flamethrower in hand. Lester and Bobby got the skip while my eyes searched Stephanie for injuries.

"Babe." I whispered. I walked over to her. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving.

"Crazy bitch! Got her in the chest." The skip yelled, spitting at her. "Fucking cunt thought she could take me herself."

I walked over and punched him in the face. "Get him out of here. Bobby stay. Call an ambulance." I called the comm room. "Cal, check the camera's. Did Stephanie take anything out of gun storage today?"

I heard some clicking. "No. Why?"

I hung up, not answering.

She wasn't wearing a vest.

"Babe." I moaned. Kneeling on the ground, I started to feel for blood and a heartbeat.

Instead, I found nothing.

"Sir," the paramedic said. "You need to move."

"Come on, Rangeman." Bobby said, gently moving me out of the way.

They ripped her coat open and I saw the vest. The new body armor covering her.

And the small mark the bullet made, bouncing off it. The bullet dropped and rolled away from us.

"No GSW's. Must be a concussion." The female paramedic said. The male shook his head.

"Probably. This is Stephanie Plum."

The female nodded. "Sir," she said looking at me. "Does she get a lot of concussions."

I could only nod. Bobby filled them in.

"Okay, we're going to take her to St. Francis. Is she allergic to anything?"

"No."

They loaded her onto the gurney and wheeled her down to the ambulance.

"Can I go too?"

"Sure, you ride in the front."

I nodded once to Bobby. They'd follow behind the ambulance.

The female got into the driver's seat, while the male continued to work.

"Hey, there," he said after a few minutes. "Good morning."

"Ranger?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. He looked at me. "Are you Ranger?"

"Yeah."

He looked back at Stephanie. "He's in the front seat."

"Good. Tell him I'm sorry."

"Tell him yourself when you're all better."

She nodded again and then she passed out. Out of the corner of my eye, and even as we sped through traffic, I swear I saw the blonde surfer hair that only one person had. Diesel.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Hit the little review button down there. I need some happy. Apparently I can't write an Ethics paper to save my life. Go figure. I'm creative, not boring.


	21. Chapter 21

First let me say how sorry I am! I've been a bad writer! I know it's been a while since my last update (over two weeks!), but I've been having some muse problems. We had all the ideas, but it just wasn't coming out right. That and since we're coming up to the end of the semester (I can't believe how fast it's gone!), I'll be spending more time studying. Hopefully though, the block has gone and I can get back to some writing as a nice break from studying. Once again, sorry!

Once again, this goes out to jereseygirlinoxford. This is the rest of her idea. You rock!

Not mine.

* * *

The paramedics brought her back to one of the examination rooms.

"Sir," the nurse said. "You need to wait out here."

"But…"

"We've got him." Tank said, placing a large hand on my shoulder.

The nurse nodded and went to help the doctor.

"This is all my fault." I said, putting my head in my hands.

"No, it's not."

"If I hadn't yelled at her…"

"Then she probably would've figured out another way to get there. We all know Bombshell. She's unpredictable and hates to be left out."

This is true.

"Jesus." Bobby said.

I looked up.

"_What the hell is your problem_?" Joe screamed, getting right in my face.

"Right now? You." I replied calmly.

"She chose you because you can protect her and then next minute I hear that she's in the hospital and it's all your fault!"

"Jeez. Get a grip." Tank said.

"I will not! Is she okay?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Jesus Christ, Manoso. You don't know?"

"Considering that we just got here, no, I don't know anything."

"Well, what happened?"

We told him the story. Well, not the whole story where Stephanie and I were fighting. No need to add fuel to the fire. Joe just stood there, arms on his hips, looking down at the floor. His face was turning purple.

"I don't understand why you couldn't just let her be happy with me. I'm good for her. I'll keep her safe _and _happy. You can only keep her satisfied in bed. Eventually she's going to want more. More than what you can give her."

"Morelli…" Tank growled.

"And you know what else? You're nothing but a no good hoodlum. You may have a rep for being a badass, but that'll only get you killed faster. And once you're in the ground, no one is going to miss you."

"Morelli!" Tank barked.

"You know what I don't understand, Morelli?" I asked calmly. If I didn't, I was pretty sure I was going to rip his head off. "I don't understand how Stephanie stayed with you for so long. You may make her happy on good days, but what about the rest? You fight and what, if she doesn't come around to your side, you go find Terry? Yeah, I know all about your late night visits with her when Stephanie was wondering if you'd stop by to make up. I can make her happier than you _ever_ could. I know how to make her smile. Whatever she wants, she can have it. I know how to pleasure a woman." I let the double entendre hang in the air.

That just made him angrier. "I know how to _pleasure_ Stephanie. I'm the Italian Stallion." He said, puffing out his chest.

"Oh really? Because when we first got together, it seemed to me that she hadn't been pleasured for quite some time. I have the back marks, want to see?"

Joe's face reddened even more. "There's no way you can hold a candle to me."

I shrugged. "Believe whatever you want." I was having the best time screwing with Joe's head.

"Jeez. Just whip them out and measure."

We all turned and saw Lula and Connie standing next to Bobby, who was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Lula!" Connie whispered, her face starting to redden.

"What? 'Sides we all know who'd win." She said, winking at me.

Damn straight I would. I smiled.

Lula pushed Joe out of the way. "How's my girl?"

"The doctor hasn't come out yet."

She nodded.

"How'd you hear about it?" Tank asked.

"Connie heard about it on the police radio." She turned to Joe. "And you're here why…?"

"Because I care about Stephanie."

"Hunh. More like you're stalking her. Now as far as I know, this man is her fiancé. He's the only one that should be here. Other than your men." She said, turning to me. "No other ex-boyfriend is here."

"Dickie wouldn't be here if we paid him."

"True. But if they had ended up being friends, like she's trying to do with you, God knows why, I bet you he wouldn't be here. Now scram before I kick you in the nuts."

Joe paled, and eventually left. Lula turned back to me. "So. You and my white girl."

I nodded.

"You love her?"

"More than my next breath."

"Good. Because she needs a good man in her life. Stephanie don't know how to pick 'em like I do, so she needs all the help she can get. Dickie and Morelli treated her like shit and I hope that you learned from their mistakes."

"More than you will ever know. Don't worry, Lula. I'll treat her like the queen she is."

"Good." She walked over to Connie. "I've never heard him talk that much before."

"Maybe Stephanie's rubbing off on him."

"Mmhmm. She's rubbing something _on_ him."

I smiled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tank smile.

"What?"

"You know, she's right. You've been a lot happier since you came back."

"That's because for once in my life, everything is good."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

We were silent for a few minutes.

"Tank?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think about having kids?"

"Kids?"

"Yeah."

"Where did this come from?"

"Just answer the question."

"Kids," he sighed. "I don't know. Maybe someday it'd be nice to settle down and have one. Why?"

I shrugged.

"Been thinking about having one with Stephanie?"

"Yeah."

Tank chuckled. "That thing is going to be a handful."

I stiffened. "Hey!"

"Come on, with you two as parents? You got to admit, it's kind of true."

I really had no argument with that. A combination of Stephanie's genes and mine, I could be lethal.

"Although, the kid'll be a looker."

I nodded once. "It's funny. I spend my entire life running away from relationships and women, only to end up engaged and thinking about kids."

"It's bound to happen to us all."

"I've never felt like this before." I said. "She makes me want to hope for a future. She _gives _me hope."

Tank nodded. "I completely understand." He said, looking over at Lula. She smiled and waved.

"Dude."

This interrupted moment brought to you by Diesel.

"Jesus."

"It's nice to see you two again."

"What are you doing here?"

"Making sure Stephanie's okay."

"She's fine."

"Liar. You don't know that. You just want me to go away."

"Exactly. So go."

"I don't think so." He smiled at me. "Can we speak in private?"

I nodded to an open room and he followed me in. "What do you want?"

"I never took you for a stupid man, Carlos."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ordering Stephanie around like one of your employees?"

I crossed my arms. "How…?"

"Dude." He said, as if that explained everything.

No wonder Stephanie hated it when I just said, 'Babe'.

Diesel sighed. "You're just lucky that I was watching. I caught the tail end of your fight and saw in her thoughts that she'd go after the guy alone. I will say one thing, you're security has improved since the last time I broke in."

"Cal said he saw nothing."

"I'm that good."

I felt confused.

"Stephanie was wearing one of your vests. One of the new ones. May I say that the Army has done an awesome job with those bad boys?"

"I don't get it…"

"She'd be dead right now. The bullet would've pierced her heart."

"You…?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

"Because every once in a while, when it comes to her, you say something completely stupid. I hope that you learned from this one. Next time, I might not be there to save her. I can't keep saving your ass, Carlos."

"I know. I'm very grateful that you were there. If you hadn't…"

"Yeah well, I didn't just do it for you. Stephanie's a great woman. One that any man can fall in love with."

I looked at Diesel and I wasn't surprised to see love in his eyes. There wasn't a man in the world that couldn't fall for Stephanie's charm. I nodded.

"You better not need another wake-up call Carlos. This gig is getting boring."

"Got it."

"I know." He said seriously. "I don't mean to sound like a ranting parent but there's no other way to get through to you."

"Understood." I paused. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He lifted his head. "The doctor is looking for you."

I nodded once and left the room.

The doctor met me halfway and started to fill me in on her condition. I honestly don't remember much other than, 'going to be fine, no lasting damage, and keep her overnight and she can go home'.

"Good." I said.

"You want to see her?"

I nodded.

"The nurse will take you down."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

The nurse smiled at me and led me down the hallway. "Visiting hours are technically over, but if you can keep her calm, there's a blanket and a pillow waiting on the chair."

I smiled. "Thanks."

She nodded once and left me alone with my Babe.


	22. Chapter 22

So, I totally lost track of time! Finishing up school and getting ready for my family has kept me pretty busy, so I made it a little longer than I usually do. An early Christmas present for you all!

Happy Holidays! I'll try to post sometime next week.

Not mine. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

The obvious smell of a hospital filled my nose and the sound of my heartbeat on the monitor filled my ears.

But the most important sense I was using was touch. Ranger was holding my hand and gently caressing the skin on my arm.

"Babe," he whispered, as if I wasn't meant to hear it.

I sighed, but remained still.

I knew what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have gone after that skip, but he just made me so…_mad_. I hate it when other people tell me what to do. It's like telling someone not to eat the ice cream cone in front of them. Who could resist that?

Well…probably Ranger. But he doesn't count. He has superhuman control.

But I digress. The fact that he was here, waiting for me, was something more than I could've hoped for.

"You better let me in now before I pound you into the ground!" I heard Lula say in the hallway. Ranger chuckled.

"Ma'am."

"Oh no you didn't! She did not just _ma'am_ me! Do I look like a ma'am to you?"

"Not at all." That was Tank. He was probably making sure that Lula didn't set anyone on fire.

"That's what I thought. Look here, miss chickie-poo, that is my best friend in there and I'm going to see her. Nothing's going to stop me now."

"But…"

Lula stormed away.

"Hey!"

"It's best if you just let her go." Tank said. I could hear the humor in his voice. He thought it was funny that Lula was terrorizing the staff. I guess he likes it when he's terrorizing anyone but his staff.

The door opened and Lula stepped in.

"Damn."

"Lula!" Ranger barked.

"What? She looks like hell. She needs some lip gloss. Every girl should wear some lip gloss."

Ranger sighed. It was amazing how much more emotion Ranger shows when you're not looking. Of course, that could be because all I can do is stare at his body.

Mmmm…

Okay, I'm sure everyone is wondering why I still have my eyes closed. It's just that…I'm afraid. Ranger was so mad at me and I'm afraid that he'll still be angry and yell.

Or worse. Leave me.

And that was something I couldn't handle. Dickie and Morelli leaving me was nothing new. But Ranger. That was unbearable. He has stood by me through better or worse. And to give up now would be more painful than any wound imaginable.

And I should know. Not because I've had practically every injury known to man, but because there was a fleeting moment when I actually thought he was going to leave me.

* * *

_It had been a long day. I sighed and dropped my keys and purse down on the sideboard. Lula and Connie had practically grilled me on my relationship with Ranger._

_ "CONGRATULATIONS!" They said when I entered the bonds office._

_ "What's all this?" I asked._

_ "Well, Vinnie's out at the track and we thought we'd give you a little engagement party." Connie said._

_ "Yeah, white girl, when were you planning on telling us about this?"_

_ "Today? I guess the burg got to you first."_

_ "Hunh."_

_ Connie looked at Lula. Lula looked away._

_ "What?"_

_ "Well…"_

_ "It wasn't exactly the burg."_

_ I looked at them and they continued to look at the ground. "Tank." I said._

_ "Don't tell Ranger!"  
_

_"Oh I'm sure he already knows he spilled the beans." I chuckled._

_ "True…" Connie said._

_ "Damn, I'll never get any again!"_

_ Connie and I thought about that for a second and shuttered. Now that I had Ranger every night…and sometimes once at lunch… I couldn't imagine not having him._

_ "I won't let that happen."_

_ "Thanks, white girl."_

_ "Good, now let's party!" Connie said, opening a bottle of champagne._

_ They proceeded to grill me on everything. Our first date, how he proposed (I left out the fact that he was naked on that one) and our sex life._

_ "Come on, white girl, you're going to leave us hanging?"_

_ "Yep."_

_ "Not one detail?"_

_ "Look what Ranger and I have is private."_

_ "Hunh. Wasn't so private with Morelli."_

_ "That's because you knew everything about that pig already."_

_ "True." Connie said. "We hardly know anything about Ranger."_

_ "Well can you answer _one_ thing?"_

_ "What?"_

_ Connie and Lula looked at each other. "Is he…you know…" Connie stammered._

_ "Huge? Is he hung?" Lula finished._

_ "Lula!" I screeched, my cheeks reddening._

_ They gasped. "I KNEW it!"_

_ Now I rolled my eyes. "Jeez."_

_ Connie fanned herself. "Damn, since he's so hot, I thought there had to be something wrong with him and that he was a little on the small side. Or bent"_

There was nothing wrong with that part, _I thought. I bit my lip. Lula's grin widened. "Here's to you, white girl and the nice dick you get to have every day!"_

_ Connie raised her glass with Lula. I continued to blush._

_ Later that night, I was getting ready for bed when Ranger stepped into the bathroom._

_ "Hey," he said, kissing my shoulder._

_ "Tough day?"_

_ He shrugged. "No harder than usual."_

_ I spit out the toothpaste. He smirked. "Hot."_

_ "I aim to please." I wiped my mouth. Anything you want to talk about?"_

_ He shook his head. "Not really."_

_ I popped out a birth control pill and grimaced._

_ "You know, we can use something else if you don't want to keep taking the pill." He said, grabbing his toothbrush and caressed my neck. "I like the feel of you, but we can use condoms if you want, until you find one you like."_

_ Staring at him, I swallowed the pill. "I don't mind. It's just a pain in the ass to remember."_

_ "I'm sure there's something that you don't have to take daily that you might like more."_

_ "Don't worry about it." I patted his shoulder and left the room._

_ A few minutes later, he followed me. "Babe."_

_ "I'm not talking about my pills with you."_

_ "That's not what I was going to say."_

_ I looked at him. "Then what?"_

_ "I got a call from my handler today."_

_ I froze. He couldn't…_

_ "I thought you were out." Shortly after he proposed, he told me that the mission he had just come home from was his last and that he was finally going to ask me for someday when he got into the accident. I swooned a little and we made love again._

_ "I am, officially, but they can still call me and…"_

_ "And what? Just rip you from me?"_

_ "Babe…"_

_ "No! You promised me you were done. You _promised _me!"_

_ "I am!"_

_ "Then why are they still calling you?"  
_

_"Because it's part of my job! I may be out, but I still work for the government."  
_

_I couldn't believe this was happening to me. They were trying to take him from me. It figures that the moment I'm…we're finally happy, they try to rip us apart. I could feel that any place that they sent him, he would be "mysteriously" killed. That's what the government did. I crossed my arms, trying to keep me from falling apart. "So where are they sending you?"_

_ He sighed. Great, Batman sighing is not a good sign._

_ When I looked at him, he was smiling. "Babe."_

_ I huffed. "What?"_

_ "Come here." He held out his arms to me._

_ I quickly went to him. For a moment, I thought about my life if he didn't come back. I couldn't see it, but I felt cold, empty._

_ Alone._

_ I shivered._

_ He lowered his ear to mine. "I'm not going anywhere."_

_ I froze. "_WHAT_?"_

_ He was chuckling. "They have some new equipment they want me to try out. Every once in a while, I'll get a call, but the farthest I'll be going away is D.C. when they want me to consult. No more missions out of the country and all completely safe."_

_ I sagged into his arms. "Thank God."_

_ He squeezed me. "You okay? I didn't mean to scare you."_

_ "You didn't. I scared myself."_

_ "How?"_

_ I sighed and paused. Ranger felt my hesitation and squeezed me harder. "I can't imagine my life without you. And for a moment, I thought… I thought that you were going to leave me and mysteriously die and then I'd be all alone. I couldn't handle that."_

_ "Babe…" He whispered. He pulled me far enough for me to see his eyes. "No matter what, I'm going to do my hardest to come home to you. Even if I go out to buy you tampons." He smiled at that. "I will to hell and back to make sure I come home."_

_ I couldn't speak so I just nodded. We stood there, just holding each other. After a few minutes, I smiled._

_ "What now?"_

_ "I'm trying to imagine you getting me a box of tampons."_

_ "I'll need a disguise."_

_ "Naturally."_

_

* * *

_

Every day after that, Ranger made sure I knew how much he loved me and that he was going to come home to me. I chastised myself for being so clingy.

_"Don't worry about it," he said, kissing my shoulder. "I think it's cute."_

_ "Cute? It's borderline psycho girlfriend."_

_ "Does it make you feel better that I feel the same way about you? I don't want to be without you for more than a minute."_

_ I shrugged. "I feel a little better."_

_ He smiled. "Good."_

_ "That just means you're as crazy as I am."_

_ "Of course."_

_

* * *

_

Ranger squeezed my hand. I squeezed his hand back. He gasped.

"Babe?"

I opened my eyes. "What'd I miss?"

He smiled.

"Thank God, girl. I was worried."

"Thanks, mother hen."

"Hey, I ain't your momma. I was just saying I was worried."

I changed the subject. "You kicked that nurses ass."

"Damn straight."

I turned back to Ranger. He was softly smiling at me.

"I'll give you two a moment." Lula said, backing out of the room.

"I'm so sorry." I said. "I wasn't thinking and…"

He put a finger to my lips. "I'm sorry too. I should've known better than to yell. This was all my fault."

"No, it's mine too. I shouldn't have gone after that guy. He was way out of my league."

"Should we just agree to disagree?"

"I guess so." I scooted to one edge and patted the bed. "Now get in here."

He didn't argue and climbed in, gathering me close in his arms.

"I was so scared that I had lost you." He whispered in my hair.

I squeezed his arms. "You're going to have try harder to get rid of me."

"Never."


	23. Chapter 23

Okay, so I know that I said I'd update last week, but I got distracted and then writers block happened, but I finally worked through it and...Yay! Chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. This is pretty much a fluffy chapter because I needed some. And who doesn't love Ranger fluff?

Not mine. I don't know how many times I have to say this, but it's to cover my own butt so they don't think I'm copying the great work of Janet Evanovich. I just love using the characters! But I give them back.

Warning: Smut. Ranger made me!

* * *

When I woke in the morning, Ranger and my doctor were whispering in the corner.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Babe." Ranger said. He came over and sat on the bed.

"Oh crap, I'm dying, aren't I?"

Ranger smiled. "Not if I can help it."

"Glad you've got my back, Batman."

His smile widened. "The doctor and I were talking about your release. As long as you check out okay, we can go."

"But I'd like someone to take care of you for at least one more day. You've had more concussions in your file that I'd like to see. You're surpassing some of the hockey players I've treated!"

"Not a problem, doc," Ranger said, caressing my hand. "We live together."

I let out a sigh that I didn't know I was holding. Ranger looked at me for a moment, then shook his head. "Later."

Ranger got up and the doctor checked me out. When he smiled, I figured I passed with flying colors. "I'll go start the discharge papers." He said, shaking both of our hands and taking his leave.

"Ranger…"

"Not now. Let's just get you home first." He started to pack my things. I bit my lip. He glanced at me and his brow furrowed. "What's with the face?"

"Nothing." I said too quickly.

He sighed, packed the last of my things and then came back to the bed. "Babe." He said, cupping my face. "I just want to wait to get you home before we talk this all out. So you're more comfortable."

"You're not mad?"

"No. Not even the slightest." He stood up and grabbed the bag. "I'm going to give this to the guys outside so they can get the car ready." He headed towards the door.

I blinked. "This isn't because you don't want me to yell in public, is it?"

Ranger's smile returned. "Babe." And he left.

I sat back and huffed.

An hour later, I was breathing fresh air.

"Freedom!" I said, reaching for the sky. Ranger, Tank and Lester chuckled.

"By the way you're acting, you'd think you'd been locked up for years." Lester said.

"It felt like that."

They chuckled again.

We all climbed into the SUV, with Ranger next to me. He grabbed my hand.

"New car?" Ranger asked Lester, who was behind the wheel.

"Hell yeah!" He replied. "I practically drooled on myself when I saw the commercial."

I snickered.

"You shouldn't be laughing. Every time you see me naked, you drool." Ranger whispered in my ear.

I chuckled. "So true."

He smirked. "I do too, Babe."

This time, I shivered.

Tank and Lester talked the whole way back, but Ranger never said a word. He had a soft smile on his face the entire time while he played with my fingers. I split my time between watching his face and watching him play with our hands.

Ten minutes later, we pulled into the garage and got out. Lester and Tank went to four while we went up to seven.

"Remember, she's still healing so try not to bounce her head on the headboard." Lester said when they got out.

"Santos!" Ranger barked. I just giggled.

He just smiled at us and waved.

"What's so funny?" Ranger asked me when the doors closed and we continued our ascent.

"Nothing." I said, still giggling.

Ranger backed me into the wall. "Nothing, hmm?" He kissed my neck. "How about now?"

"Nothing." I gave a small giggle.

He continued down my neck. He nuzzled my breast bone. "Now?"

"Hmm? What's the question?"

He chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"About what?"

He laughed now. "Babe."

"What?"

The doors opened and he grabbed my hand. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

We stumbled into the apartment and I continued to the couch while he went and checked his mail.

"Babe," he said walking into the room. He had removed his gun belt and shoes. "You ready to talk?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay." He looked at me. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you want to set any boundaries?"

"About what?"

"Anything."

"We already did this. Ranger, there isn't much we really need to talk about. We just need to work on our communication skills. I shouldn't just run out and act crazy and you shouldn't yell. End of story." I tried to get up, but he grabbed my hips.

"Not so fast." He was smiling at me, so I guessed that I wasn't in trouble.

"What now?"

"Isn't there anything else?"

I thought about it. "Not really, no." I paused. "Look, I get that you were trying to protect me and I pretty much threw that in your face. So next time, I'm going to listen and try not to get angry. I realize that you are trying to keep me safe and you have great instincts. You keep telling me that I should trust my own and now I need to learn to trust your instincts."

"And I'm going to try not to yell. You just drive me crazy sometimes. I hate when you try to undermine my security. You're right, all I want is for you to be safe. I'll make sure that I explain things calmly and now throw things in your face. I was acting like Joe."

"A little."

He smirked at me. "Anything else you want to talk about?"

"Nope. That's it." I paused. "Does this mean we can have hot, make up sex?"

He thought about it. "Sure," he shrugged and then smiled. "We didn't get to do it after we yelled at each other."

"Goodie!"

He laughed and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me into the bedroom. He gently dropped me on the bed and shed his pants. I started to drool.

"See something you like?" He asked, smirking. I remembered his comment from earlier. God, it was so true! I hoped in never stopped.

"Hell yeah!" I replied, pulling off my clothes. "Now, get over here."

He barked out a laugh, and joined me. "You're so soft." He mumbled in my neck.

"You're hard…" I moaned.

He chuckled. "Babe."

"I'm serious." I said, grabbing onto his cock.

This time, he was moaning. I smiled.

"Stop. Babe, please."

"Don't you like it?" I asked, batting my eyes coyly.

"You know I do." He grabbed my hips and pulled me on top. "But right now, I need to be inside of you."

"And you're letting me be on top?"

"So you don't hit your head."

I leaned down and kissed him. "This is why I love you."

"Love you too Babe."

Now, I love my sweets. Everyone knows that. Tastykakes have replaced God in my mind.

But there is nothing better (Tastykakes included) than riding your man like Zorro.

I rubbed myself for a few minutes before taking him inside me. Ranger grabbed onto my hips. "Jesus." He said through clenched teeth. "You feel so good."

I panted and continued to move. I couldn't think. Ranger had literally blown my mind and I hadn't even had an orgasm yet. How great is that?

Ranger started to rub my clit and I slammed harder onto him. As I sped up, he sped up.

"Oh," I breathed, my head falling back. "Carlos!" I screamed in surprise when my orgasm hit.

Ranger sat up and wrapped his arms around my back. "Stephanie" he breathed into my neck as his orgasm started. He stiffened and gave a small groan. I gasped and arched my neck as another orgasm hit me.

We sat there for a moment, completely stunned.

"Mm," Ranger said, kissing my neck. "Best make up sex ever?"

"Fuckin' A."

He looked at me. "Want to go again?"

"Hell yeah!"

He laughed and rolled me onto my back.

"Wait." I said.

He lifted up on his knees. "Are you okay? Are you too sore?"

"No, not that." I said, smiling softly at him. I grabbed a pillow and put it on the headboard. "Just in case."

He smiled. "You're crazy."

"And don't forget it."


	24. Chapter 24

Let me first apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner. I was planning to write this chapter after I got settled into school last week, but then I got the flu and then...it's today. I honestly don't know where the week went. So I hope you guys like the chapter!

Not mine.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

A few days later, I knew it was time to get back to the real world. Bad guys don't stop being bad because you want a few moments with your fiancé. No matter how hard she begs. Stepping out of the shower, I sighed, thanking God that I had woken up another day next to Stephanie. Grabbing a towel, I walked quietly to the closet.

"If you even come near me today…" Stephanie threatened from the bed. She looked so cute sprawled on her stomach in the middle of the bed, her head buried underneath a pillow.

I smiled. "You're the one that's been keeping me here."

"You could've left."

"And when you had me handcuffed...?"

"Please," she said, bringing her head from the pillow. "Like I could keep you cuffed for long."

She was right. I had them unlocked the moment she looked away.

"Wait, _seriously_?"

"Babe."

"The one time…"

My grin widened. "Next time."

"Yeah, sure."

I sat down on the bed. "I just wanted to make sure I was free so I could help you in case you felt faint."

"Aww, that's sweet. I think."

"Next time," I said, kissing her neck. "I promise to keep the cuffs on for as long as you want them to stay on."

"I will make sure you keep that promise, mister."

"Rest, Babe."

"Bye." She pushed me from the bed and burrowed back down. I chuckled as I left the bedroom.

* * *

"So, everything back to normal between you two?" Tank asked after the morning meeting. Everything was running smoothly and I was making money. Everything was good.

"What makes you think they ever weren't?"

"Well the fact that you never left her bedside when she got hurt and this is the first time we've seen you in two days."

I paused and thought about what we had been doing over the past few days.

"Jeez." He said, rolling his eyes at my growing smile. "Why do I even bother anymore?"

"Because you're jealous."

He looked at me for a moment. "Damn straight, I am. If you hurt her…"

"I know, you're all going to kill me."

"Good. Now don't forget that."

"Trust me, I won't."

Tank nodded once and left the conference room. I had finished packing my things and was ready to head back to my office when my phone rang.

"Yo." I said.

"You never did learn how to answer a phone, Manoso."

"Sir." I unconsciously straightened.

"Marshall, please. And sit down for Christ's sake."

Damn, that man was good.

"I'm calling to get an update on the new equipment. How's she working out?"

"Better than expected, s…Marshall."

"Good. Good. Any chances it's been put into action yet?"

"Once."

"And?"

"No marks, the subject was just stunned and knocked unconscious on accident."

"The subject?" He paused. "That wouldn't be your girl, would it?"

I paused now.

"I figured. She's okay?"

"She's recovering nicely."

"I'm sure she is." He said with a chuckle.

Why is everyone ribbing me about my sex life? Not that I'm complaining. Sex with Stephanie is better than anything on this earth.

General Marshall was my mentor and my contact within the government. He has saved my life more times than I can count. He's the reason for the 'no price' rule. He told me that as long as I kept breathing and living, that was the best repayment I could give him. I told him the story about the skip.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that everything turned out okay. If there's anything I can do…"

"No need, sir. You've done enough."

"Don't be a stranger. Molly expects you for dinner soon."

"I'll make sure to call her."

"She'll be so glad."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I looked at the clock. If I spent the rest of the morning doing paperwork, I could go up and have lunch with Stephanie.

And then I'd call Ella and have her make lunch. I sighed as I looked at the piles of paperwork. This was my least favorite part of the job, but even if I had mountains of paperwork, each moment with Stephanie is worth it.

A few hours later, I was excitedly heading upstairs. I unlocked the door and heard Stephanie's voice.

"No." Stephanie.

A woman's sigh. "But…"

"No."

"You…"

"No!"

"Babe?"

"In here." She replied.

I walked into the dining room and saw her and her mother doing battle over wedding plans. There was fabric swatches, papers, flowers and cake everywhere.

"What's going on?"

"My mother wants us to book a church."

"And you don't want that?"

"No."

Her mother sighed. "Stephanie, it's your wedding day!"

"I told you that you could help, but I have the final say."

"Fine." She sighed again.

Stephanie looked pleased. "Can I see you in the kitchen?"

Oh boy. I followed her in. When we were out of her mother's earshot, she pushed me into the cabinets and curled herself into my arms. "Hi."

"Hi back."

"I'm sorry my mother's here."

"Why?"

"Ranger." She said in that knowing voice.

I grinned. "I couldn't help it."

"You're insatiable."

"Only when it comes to you."

She kissed my lips. "What do you have planned for the afternoon?"

I sighed. "I have a few meetings and an installation. You?"

"Making plans with my mother."

"Sounds like fun."

"You want to do it?"

"Not if you walked around naked for a month."

"Tempting."

I grinned some more. "Maybe for the honeymoon."

"Keep dreaming."

"You know it."

We were silent for a moment. "So, no church?"

"Do you want to get married in a church?"

"Not particularly. Considering I haven't stepped in a church in about ten years, I'd say our best bet would be to stay away. Don't want God to smite the groom on his wedding day."

"Good thinking." She bit her lip.

"Babe, whatever you want is fine with me."

"So if I want you to wear pink…"

"I'd wear it."

"Really?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, so what you're saying that anything I want, you want?"

"Sounds good to me."

"You're just trying to get out of planning this, aren't you?"

"Any way possible."

"Smartass." She kissed me once more. "I guess I should get back in there." She sighed.

"One more second."

"Okay."

"You're so easy."

"True story."

When she tried to disengage herself from me, I grabbed her belt loops.

"Wha…?"

"Here. Take this." I slid a black credit card into her pocket.

"Ranger, I can't."

"You can and you will."

"I don't love you for your money."

"I know that. I want you to get whatever you need."

"I can pay for it myself."

"Babe, I want to do this for you. You deserve to be treated like a queen, no matter what the cost."

She looked at me. "You don't…"

"Please don't argue with me. Just let me do this."

She continued to stare at me. "Why?"

"Because you're my woman. I want to make sure you're happy."

"But I am happy. Happy right here."

"With a credit card in your pants?"

"Semantics."

I grinned. "So you'll take it?"

She sighed playfully. "Only if you're making me."

"Good." I gave her a quick kiss. "Buy me something pretty with it."

"Let me guess. Something black and lacy?"

"You know me so well. Later Babe."

"Bye."

I went back down to five and got Tank. "Let's roll."

"Right behind you." Tank chuckled.

"What?"

"You gave her your credit card."

"So?"

He chuckled some more as he got into the SUV. "You really love her."

"Stephanie's not like that."

"Dude, they're all like that."

I glared at him. "How do you know about this anyway?"

"Mark stopped by. He mentioned that your application for another card was approved." Mark was the accountant for the company and apparently a huge gossip like Santos.

"Great."

"I'm guessing you got that to pay of the damage Stephanie's going to cause?"

"Oh ha ha. You're _so _hilarious."

"I think so."

"Just for that, I'm putting you on call for Edna Mazur. You will fill her every whim funny man."

"Dude, not cool."

Tank continued to glare out the window, my smile widened.

This was turning out to be a good day.


	25. Chapter 25

So I wasn't actually going to post this today, but I feel like I need a review pick me up (because we all know that I'm a review whore lol) and I'm very excited about this chapter. One of my lovely reviewers (and I'm blanking on your name, but you know who you are) politely reminded me that there was no Christmas. And then I told you that it hadn't happened yet (without realizing my blond moment because the story starts around Christmas, mental head slap), but what I really meant was that _this_ (their first actual) Christmas hadn't happened. And then the chapter was born. So thanks Babe! You made this chapter happen!

Not mine. If it was, then I'd be rolling around in money...which I'm not.

Warning: Smut. It was all Ranger!

* * *

"Tell me again _why_ we need a real tree?" I asked Stephanie for the thousandth time. It's not that I didn't want to get her everything that she ever desired, but the real tree in the apartment for Christmas seemed like a little too much. We had a perfectly good plastic tree that Stephanie wouldn't put up.

"Because you can't celebrate without a tree." Her head peeked around the tree standing between us. She looked cute in her snowflake hat and a pink tinge to her nose and cheeks.

"But there are nice fake ones."

"I like the scent!"

"I'll get you Pine Sol."

She glared at me this time. "It's not the same and you know it." She thought about it. "When was the last time you had a real tree, anyway."

I thought about it. "I was ten."

"_Ten_? Oh thank God you have me and this real one instead of one made with pipe cleaners."

"They're not pipe cleaners. It's plastic."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the top of the tree. "Stop being a scrooge."

"How's he being a scrooge now?" Lester asked, holding the door open to the apartment. He and Tank had brought some of Stephanie's decorations from the storage unit and were taking a break. When Stephanie first brought up the subject of decorating our apartment, I shot it down. She wanted to add more to the small tree that I had put up, but I wasn't about to tell her that's all the decorations I had. And when she sensed I wasn't going to budge, she enlisted Lester and Tank to help wear me down.

Eventually, they did.

_"Promise me something." I said, nuzzling her neck._

_ "What."  
_

_"That when you're done, it doesn't look like Santa threw up in here."_

_ She grinned at me. "Is that a challenge?"_

"He didn't want to get a real tree."

"Come on Ranger, even _I _have a real tree." Tank said, joining Lester at the door.

Lester nodded. "Me too."

"You two, stay out of this. You," I said pointing to Stephanie. "Stop giving them ammo."

She just grinned at me. "I'll try, but I make no promises."

"Jeez. You think with him getting laid regularly that the crankiness would go away."

Stephanie giggled and I was ready to kill my cousin. "I just think that the apartment would look nice with a real tree. Make it homey."

"You don't need a tree for that, Babe. _You_ make it homey."

"While that's sweet and earns you hot sex tonight, you're still putting the tree up."

Hey, it was worth a shot. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Tank and Lester. "Is the stand ready?"

"Sure. We put it in the corner."

"Good. Help me."

Between the three of us, we got it into the stand and standing straight. Stephanie smiled and she gave a little giggle.

And it was because of that smile, I didn't argue about the tree anymore. If I could put that smile on her face every day for the rest of my life, I'd die a happy man. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her in.

She hugged me. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Anything."

Tank and Lester snickered.

"You're just jealous."

"Damn straight I am." Lester said. "Beautiful, if you ever get tired of him, let me know. I'll take good care of you."

"Out!" I said.

They huffed, but left. Stephanie giggled again.

"When did you become such a giggler?"

"It's your fault."

"Mine?" I started to tickle her. "I'll give you something to giggle about."

"Stop!" She said, screeching. She squirmed away from me and ran to the bedroom.

I gave her five second head start and ran after her.

* * *

"You know," she said, cuddling into my chest. "This'll be our first Christmas together."

"What about last year?"

"Didn't count. You were unconscious. I want a do-over."

"A do-over?"

"Yeah, you owe me."

"I owe you nothing." Actually, I owed her _everything_. She was the only thing in this world that kept me going.

"Liar."

I grinned and pulled her closer. "So what does this do-over entail?"

"Well, we need to decorate the tree and apartment, and maybe do something nice for the guys downstairs and have Christmas dinner with our parents and presents and…"

"There's a lot to this list."

She went on like I hadn't said anything. "…and lots of Christmas sex."

"Ooh, I like that one."

"I figured as much." She smiled at me.

"What if our parents want us to go to mass?"

"You really want to go to church instead of have sex with me?"

"Hell no, I'm asking a question."

"We politely decline. Or lie. I like that idea."

"How?"

"We tell them we're going with the other set of parents. It's good that they haven't met yet."

"You're evil."

"That's why you love me."

"So true."

"So you'll do it?"

"I'll _do_ anything for you, Babe."

"Dirty man."

"You know it." I started to kiss her and slowly rolled her to her back.

"Hey!" She said.

"What? Are you too sore?" I asked, concerned.

"No, you told me last time, I'd get to be on top next."

"Babe."

"You promised." Her eyes narrowed a little.

To be honest, I had no idea what she was talking about. She could've told me I was going to Sally's next concert in a dress and I'd probably believe her.

"Fine," I said, rolling onto my back and bringing her with me. "Besides, I like this a whole lot better.

She slipped me inside her and started to move slowly. I grabbed onto her hips and tried to move her faster.

"Oh no you don't, mister. I'm in charge."

"You're bossy tonight."

"No, I'm horny tonight."

Instead of her hips, I moved my hands to her breasts. Stephanie moaned.

She started out slowly, but eventually gave into her animal instincts and sped up as her head fell back and she gripped my thighs. I set my sights lower, and fingered her clit, that was peeking out between her lips. She moaned again, this time louder.

I grinned. It was a good feeling when she moaned louder for me than when she ate.

I gave it a few more flicks and she slammed her hips down onto me and moaned loudly again as the orgasm flew threw her. And I wasn't far behind. A few more thrusts of my own and I was joining her in bliss.

"Hmmm," she said, nuzzling my skin. She was still on top of me and I grabbed the blanket and covered us both. "Ranger?"

"What?"

"What did you want for Christmas last year?"

I paused. "Why?"

"I don't know what to get you."

"I already have the best Christmas present."

She yawned. "What's that?"

"You."

"That's nice. But I wa… want to get you something good."

"Don't worry about it, Babe. You don't need to get me anything."

When I looked down, she was asleep. I smiled softly and followed her lead.

**Stephanie's POV**

The morning sun was beginning to peak into the room when I blinked my eyes open. _What the hell? Why was I even up?_ I took stock of my body, reveling in the soreness that often accompanies a night of love making with my future hubby. It was then that I noticed my bladder was screaming to be relieved.

I quietly climbed off of Ranger and gave a silent giggle when he didn't even move. The guy thought he was always aware, but he clearly wasn't now. Probably in a sex coma. I giggled again and headed to the bathroom.

Thinking about last night reminded me that I needed to get Ranger a really great present. What do you get the man that has everything?

I thought about it and the conversation and a light bulb came on. I finished in the bathroom, grabbed my phone and Ranger's shirt from yesterday and crept to the living room where I put the shirt on and dialed the only number I knew that could help me.

"Diesel? I need your help with something."


	26. Chapter 26

Okay, so once again, I meant to post this like Tuesday, but I was studying and I finally got a free minute to get this chapter typed. Thank goodness, because it was starting to bother me. Ranger was standing in the back of my subconscious, poking me to get it written down and posted to you guys.

Please excuse my lateness by enjoying this longer chapter.

I hope you enjoy! I know this was the most fun I've had in a while.

Not mine.

* * *

"You rang?" Diesel said, popping into the room.

"_Jeez_! Stop doing _that_!"

"Relax, Stephanie. You're too stressed."

I huffed, but stayed silent. I was kind of stressed.

"So, what's new? Where's the big man?"

"Asleep."

"Huh. I thought you would've dumped him by now."

I punched him in the arm. "You did not."

He just smiled. "You said you needed my help. I thought this was dirty kind of help."

"Get real."

"A man's got to try."

I ignored him and went into the kitchen to start the coffeemaker. Diesel followed me. He pulled the coffee grounds down from the shelf and handed them to me.

"So what's this project you need my help on?"

"I want to get Ranger the perfect gift and…"

"Jeez. I don't know what to get the man."

"And I need your help pulling it off." I said, glaring at him for not letting me finish my sentence.

"Sweet."

**Ranger's POV**

I rolled to my side and felt the cool sheets next to me. I opened one eye, looking to see where Stephanie had gone. Considering it wasn't even eight yet, I was surprised she was even up.

"Babe?" I called.

Hearing sounds coming from the kitchen, I pulled on my sweat pants and went in search for her. When I reached the kitchen, she was sitting close to Diesel, who had an evil grin on his face.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

Stephanie smiled at me and came over and gave me a kiss. "Good morning."

"Hi. What's up?"

"Diesel was just leaving."

His head shot up. "I was? But…"

"Later."

"Okay." He said, shrugging.

She turned back to me. "Meet me in the shower?"

I grinned. "Absolutely."

She gave me a small kiss and headed to the bedroom. I turned my attention back to Diesel.

"Dude, she asked me here."

"I figured since you need to be invited in."

"What am I, a vampire?"

"I wouldn't put it past you."

He rolled his eyes. "You need to get a grip."

"You need to tell me what you're doing here."

"Or what, you kill me?"

"That can be arranged."

He snorted. "That's like getting tickled. Bring it on."

I decided to change my tactics. My mother always told me you catch more flies with honey than vinegar. Hopefully Diesel is a stupid fly. "You're really not going to tell me? After all we've been through?"

"You've been a pain in my ass since this all started."

So much for that theory.

"Besides, what's between Stephanie and me is between us. Not you."

I felt my hackles rise. "Hey."

"Cool the jets, man. Not like that."

I crossed my arms.

"Honest! She turned me down. Me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Leave."

"Fine." He closed his eyes.

"Through the door!"

"Sucking all the fun out of everything. Everything!" He turned towards the door, but turned back. "Oh, here," he tossed something in a paper bag to me.

"What's this?" I started to open it.

"No! Don't open it!"

"When should I?"

"You'll know. Merry Christmas." And he left.

What a crazy person. I shrugged my shoulders and went to the shower. Stephanie was waiting for me.

* * *

Over the next few days, Stephanie continued to act weird whenever I was around. Not that it wasn't out of the ordinary for her, but when she continually jumped when I tried to hug her was a little disconcerting.

"Babe, this has to stop." I said to her when I sat down to dinner.

"What?"

"You jump every time I touch you."

"Not on purpose."

"Babe."

She sighed. "How's your chicken?"

"You're seriously not going to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on."

"You lock yourself into your office for hours on end, you don't tell me anything anymore and I think the guys know your mother by name now."

"So? They should know my mother."

"They don't know my mother."

"Well you're the boss. I'm the cute arm candy."

"You are not arm candy."

Her fork slammed down. "What?"

"You are better than arm candy."

Her eyes narrowed a little. "I'm still not telling you anything."

She was turning out to be a tougher nut to crack then I thought. I didn't want to drop it, but she was adamant about not telling me. I wasn't about to push her, because she pushes back. Hard.

So I let it go. It was the hardest thing to do since I let Stephanie go.

Somehow, I knew it was going to be worth it in the end.

* * *

A few weeks later, on Christmas Eve, I was working on some paperwork when Tank entered my office.

"Hey." He said, sitting down in the club chair.

I looked up. "You look nice. Big date?"

"Yeah, Lula and I made up."

"Good for you, man. You're good for each other."

"Don't I know it. What are you doing here? I thought you and Stephanie had some big plans."

I sighed. "She decided she wanted to go to her parent's house."

"Avoiding Grandma Mazur?" He chuckled.

"No. Just trying to spend as little time as possible around her. I'm leaving in an hour."

He continued to chuckle. "Good choice."

He was still sitting there and I stopped now. "What is it?"

"I don't want to bother you, but…"

I sighed. "This better be good. I don't want to upset Stephanie."

"It's Lester. He may have TP'ed the gym downstairs."

I blinked. "What?"

"He's a little drunk. I thought you might want to punish him."

I felt my anger rising. "Where is he?"

"Still down there."

I stomped to the elevator and quickly called it. The ride took seconds.

"SANTOS!" I bellowed.

"Oh shit. He's coming!"

There was more than one person? "You…you… ASS! I can't believe that…"

I stopped the sentence when I entered the gym. I didn't find toilet paper.

But instead, I found twinkle lights and white roses. The gym equipment had been taken out and in its place, was dozens of flowers and lights wrapped around the fake trees placed at the end of each row of chairs.

And fifty pairs of eyes were staring at me.

Stephanie came down the aisle and stood in front of me. She was wearing a silky robe and I was very interested to know what was underneath that robe.

"Surprise." She said, giving me a soft smile.

"What is this?" I asked her softly.

"Your Christmas present."

I opened my mouth.

"I know it's a little early, but I figure this way, you'll be extra surprised."

I looked at her. My brain still wasn't working.

"Do you need a hint?" She asked, smiling full on at me.

"Yes."

"I'm giving you me."

I felt my brow furrow.

"You told me that the greatest gift I could give you was me. And since we were already engaged… I figured this was the next best thing."

"You want to get married…tonight?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you into anything you don't…"

"I know. And that's what makes you so great. But I figure since I'm throwing this wedding, that I'm so sure that I'll even race you to the priest."

"Babe." I said, giving her a small smile.

She bit her lip. She looked worried.

"I'd love nothing more than to marry you tonight."

She sighed with relief. "Oh good." She smiled at Tank. "And you were worried."

"Me? Never. I knew I'd have to kick his ass until he said yes." He turned to Lester. "Pay up."

He handed Tank a five. "Damn."

"You bet on me?"

"No, I bet on me." Tank said. "He thought I was going to have to punch you at least once."

I turned to Lester. "Stupid man."

He lowered his head. "I know."

I turned back to a giggling Stephanie. "Where do I change?"

"Locker room."

I softly kissed her. "See you in a few."

"You bet."

Tank, Lester and my brother all followed me into the locker room. "How?" I asked them.

"It was all Stephanie." Lester said, handing me the shirt. "She was running around like a mad woman. Finally she asked us for help. Said there were some things that even Diesel couldn't get."

"I couldn't believe that you were still in the dark." Tank said.

"Man, that woman is amazing." My brother said.

"Back off."

"Dude, don't worry. Lena would have my ass."

I smiled. His girlfriend would have his ass.

The guys continued to hand me things. I was barely conscious enough to dress myself.

"Nervous?" Tank asked, bringing me out of my reverie.

I looked at him. "About what?"

"About marriage."

I smiled. "No. Not at all."

"Good. Cause its show time."

I held him back. "Best man?"

"Of course. I'm sure Lester wouldn't want to make out with Lula anyway."

"What?"

"You know that the best man always makes out with the maid of honor."

Only my men. "Let's go."

I was standing at the end of the aisle with the priest, Tank standing next to me, and I finally got to look around the room. All of our immediate family and close friends were here. Stephanie had really thought of everything.

Angie pushed play on CD player and started to walk slowly down the aisle. She was followed by her sister, Mary Alice, Mary Lou, Connie, Val and then Lula before I saw my Babe.

And when I saw her, she took my breath away.

The dress she was wearing was a cream color, strapless, that hit about her knees. It made her skin tone glow and she had soft curls bouncing down her back. The bouquet of white roses was tied together with a blue ribbon.

When she reached me, I held out my hand for her. She smiled and took it.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Ricardo Carlos Manoso and Stephanie Michelle Plum in holy matrimony…"

* * *

"You, my dear wife, are amazing." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist as we watched the reception get underway.

"I thought you'd like it."

"I _love_ it." I kissed her neck. "So, Diesel?"

"He was very helpful."

"I'm sure he was."

"Be nice. I'm yours now. Forever."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Go ahead."

I smiled at her when her mother came over.

"Oh Stephanie, the place looks wonderful."

"Thanks mom."

"Congratulations, you two. I have a feeling you will be very happy together."

"Thank you Helen."

She walked way.

"Don't get your hopes up. She said that when I married Dickie."

I shoved her. "You're mean."

"But you love me."

"Unfortunately."

She punched me in the gut. "Hey!"

I chuckled. I wrapped my arms around her middle again.

"Ouch, hey, not so tight."

"Sorry."

She rubbed my arms, but stayed silent.

It was then that I knew, I'd be needing Diesel's present.

"I'll be right back." I said.

Not bothering to wait for the elevator, I ran to my office. I pulled the drawer open and grabbed the rectangular box. When I had it opened, I smiled.

I didn't want to get my hopes up, but something other than the surprise wedding was up with Stephanie.

And this was exactly what I was thinking it might be.

Diesel was right. I'd need this soon.

A pregnancy test.


	27. Chapter 27

So the next long awaited chapter has arrived! Thanks for waiting so patiently, I was having trouble focusing long enough to write it.

Also, this is the last chapter! *sob* I can't believe this ride is over! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

See you in the next story (which will probably be up in the next week)!

Not mine.

* * *

"Carlos?" A small voice asked.

"In here."

"Hey," Stephanie said. "My parents are leaving and they want to say good-bye."

"Sure. I'll be down in a minute."

She came closer. "What are you smiling at?"

"Diesel's gift." I showed it to her.

"A pregnancy test? You think I'm pregnant?"

"No, but Diesel does."

She snorted. "Figures."

I grinned.

"Well… should I take it?"

"Take what?"

"The test, stupid."

I looked at her for a moment. There was nothing more important that her, but finding out if she was carrying our child came a close second. But the nervous look on her face stopped me from pushing the box into her hands and shoving her into the nearest bathroom.

"Are you ready?"

She bit her lip. "I'm not sure."

I cupped her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"What if I'm a bad mother?"

I smiled softly at her. "I can't imagine that at all."

"But I barely remember to feed Rex!"

"Rex is a hamster. Babies cry when they want things."

"And the crying! Don't get me started on the crying."

"And pooping. Babies poop."

"You're making fun of me now."

"Only a little."

She smacked me in the shoulder. "Aren't you worried?"

I thought about how she acted around our son in the future. Making sure he was warm and always in eyesight. "Not in the slightest."  
Stephanie gaped at me.

"You're forgetting one big thing."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Me."

Confusion hit her.

"I'm not going to force you to stay at home while I go and work. You won't have to do all the heavy lifting after he or she is born. You can bring the baby to work where we'll all take turns."

"But… but…"

"I'm not Joe. You won't be tied to the kitchen stove. That'll only slow Ella down."

"Yeah, but…"

"And any time you need a break, just say so. You don't have to be Wonder Woman all the time. Just be you, the wonderful woman I married."

She looked deep in thought now and I was almost positive that she was going to run away and take residence in denial land.

Except, she didn't.

"Give me that box." She said, practically ripping it from my hands. I laughed as she ran to the bathroom.

Unfortunately, the test was negative. But that didn't stop us from trying.

"Happy Valentines day!" Stephanie said, skipping into my office. "I missed you this morning."

"I missed you more."

She hopped into my lap and laid her head on my shoulder. "Busy?"

"For you? Never."

Stephanie giggled. "Good. I have your present."

"Babe, we were going to exchange them later. When you can get use out of mine." I said, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Carlos you dirty man." She handed me a box. "Just open it."

I pulled at the ribbon.

"I wasn't sure what to get you. I mean you have so much already and you could practically buy your own country with your savings…."

"You bought me a country?"

"No, I thought I do that for your birthday." She poked my chest. "So I was at a loss. And then it came to me."

I opened the box. "Babe." I breathed.

"I know it's not much, but I'm thinking this is a good gift in the long run."

"It's the best gift you could've given me." I placed my hand on her stomach. "My son."

"Or daughter. We won't know for a few weeks."

"I have a feeling."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Men."

"You're getting good at the multitasking."

She placed her forehead on mine and smiled. "I'm _great_ at multitasking."

"Don't I know it."

**Three years later**

"Dad! Come on! It's Christmas!" The little child was jumping on my chest now.

"Hey! Oof! Heavy!" I said, trying to get him to stop. "CJ, I'm up! I'm up!"

"Oh." He stopped and looked at me. "Let's go!"

"Why don't you go see what Julie's up to?"

"Okay." He jumped from the bed and scurried out of the room.

It was Christmas once again and this was better than the last time I lived it.

I remembered how I got here.

I remembered watching Stephanie grow with our child, how the company grew that I could delegate to some of the other men. How Tank and Lester both got married (Tank's kid being born just a few weeks ago and Lester's just a few months before that). How Joe ended up marrying Terry.

Even how our second child was conceived. I really should thank Joe for that one…

Julie has been visiting more often after Stephanie and I got married. Julie, Rachel and Stephanie all insisted on it. Stephanie wanted Julie to remember that even though we were married, she was still a big part of our lives. She was even here when CJ was born and plans on being here for the next birth as well. Julie and I have gotten closer, and for that, I'll always be happy. The apple didn't fall far from the tree and I want to know my daughter before it's too late. She reminds me a lot of myself and that both makes me ecstatic and a little frightened.

"Hey old man," Stephanie said, coming out in a towel. "You too lazy to get out of bed this morning?"

I grabbed her waist. "Nope, just waiting for my first gift."

"Carlos," She said, blushing. "Not with Julie and CJ in the other room."

"I can be quiet if you can."

She glared at me. "You know I can't."

I grinned. "I know." I touched her growing stomach. "How are you feeling today?"

"The twins are jumpy."

"Active, Babe. Active is good."

"Annoying is more like it. I've peed twice already."

"Babe." We were both surprised when the doctor told us that we were having two babies instead of one. I'm pretty sure Stephanie passed out for a second. I had a feeling one was going to be a boy and I was insisting on giving him the middle name Diesel.

After all, it was his stupid ass that got me here.

And I would always be forever grateful.

_The End._


End file.
